Welcome to the Black Order Academy
by Krad Hikari vi Titania
Summary: setaon ga apdet... chappi tiga, allen jadi freedert dan kanda jadi eliot!   gimana jadinya latihan mereka? /kenangan kanda perlahan terlihat/ RnR please
1. Introduced

**Welcome to the Black Order Academy**

Disclaimer: Hoshino Katsura.

"Jadi inikah tempatnya?" Gumam Allen pelan.

Ditatapnya bangunan megah yang berdiri kokoh dihadapannya.

Tempat itu Nampak sepi. Ia celingak celinguk guna melihat apakah ada orang disana. Tiba-tiba, seseorang berlari ke arahnya. Orang itu tinggi dan memakai baju serba putih.

"Kau Allen Walker?"

Allen mengangguk.

"Benar. Nama saya Allen Walker. Saya direkomendasikan oleh Cross-sama." Katanya sembari membungkuk.

Orang itu lantas menarik tangan Allen.

"Ya, ya. Namaku Komui Lee. Penanggung jawab kesiswaan disini. Kita harus cepat, kelasmu telah dimulai 5 menit lalu."

Allen berjalan cepat-cepat. Berusaha mengimbangi langkah lebar Komui. Setelah melewati beberapa tempat yang membuatnya bingung, akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah ruangan dengan plang nama "CLASS A" tanpa imbuhan angka romawi apapun. Komui mengetuk pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati berpelitur indah itu. Pintu terbuka, seorang pria berkulit hitam dengan setelan parlente keluar dari dalam kelas. Mereka berbicara sejenak, kemudian pria yang ternyata bernama Tyki Mikk itu memberinya kode agar Allen mengikutinya. Allen masuk ke dalam kelas. Suasana kelas yang semula ribut berubah menjadi tenang. Mereka memperhatikan murid baru yang dibawa wali kelas mereka itu. Tyki Mikk berdehem satu kali kemudian berbicara.

"Hari ini kelas kita kedatangan murid baru. Nah perkenalkan dirimu."

Allen membungkuk pada calon teman-teman sekelasnya itu.

"Nama saya Allen Walker. Mulai hari ini mohon bantuannya."

Terdengar tepuk tangan dibeberapa tempat. Bahkan seorang pemuda bersuit-suit.

"Walker, duduklah ditempat yang kosong."

Allen mengedarkan pandangnya keseluruh kelas. Dikelas itu ada dua bangku yang kosong. Yang pertama berada disebelah seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang, dan yang satunya lagi disebelah pemuda berambut merah terang dan memakai _eyepatch_. Pemuda ber-_eyepatch_ itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Nampaknya dia orang yang ramah." Pikir Allen.

Ia pun menghampiri pemuda itu dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Namaku Lavi, salam kenal Allen." Kata pemuda itu sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

Allen menerima uluran tangan pemuda itu sembari tersenyum.

"Salam kenal, Lavi."

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran pertama hari itu adalah matematika. Allen menyimak dengan serius penjelasan Tyki-sensei. Namun, akhirnya ia menyadari, hampir seluruh murid tak ada yang memperhatikan pelajaran. Ada yang membaca komik, bercakap-cakap, menulis sesuatu, bahkan ada yang tidur. Yang mendengarkan penjelasan hanya dia dan seorang gadis berambut panjang yang diikat dua.

Allen menoleh kearah Lavi. Nampak pemuda itu tengah sibuk menggerak-gerakkan tangannya diatas selembar kertas.

Tyki-sensei nampak tidak peduli dengan suasana kelas yang sedemikian kacau.

Akhirnya bel berdentang. Pertanda pergantian jam pelajaran telah tiba. Tanpa babibu, Tyki-sensei keluar dari kelas itu. Allen membenahi barang-barangnya. Lavi mencolek pundaknya dan berkata.

"Lebih baik kau bawa sekalian tas mu, pelajaran berikutnya bukan dikelas kok."

Allen baru sadar kalau teman-teman sekelasnya keluar dengan tas tersandang dibahu mereka. Ia pun segera menenteng tasnya dan mengikuti Lavi keluar.

"Anu Lavi, boleh aku bertanya?" Tanyanya sambil terus berjalan.

"Boleh, kau mau tanya apa?"

"Ng, bisakah kamu menjelaskan tentang sekolah ini?"

"Hmmm… gimana ya, terlalu banyak kalau kujelasin satu-satu. Ah, gini aja. Kamu yang nanya, entar aku jawab." Katanya sembari tersenyum. Kesan 'orang ini ramah' makin lekat dibenak Allen.

"Sebenarnya sekolah ini sekolah macam apa sih? Kok nggak ada tingkatan kelasnya?"

"Begini. Sekolah ini, Black Order Academy. Dibangun dengan tujuan mendidik murid-murid yang berbakat dalam bidang musik. Jadi, hanya anak-anak yang hebat saja yang bisa diterima disini. Oh ya, sekolah ini tidak 'menerima' murid, tapi 'mencari' murid. Pihak sekolah langsung menyelidiki anak yang sekiranya masuk dalam kategori 'sangat berbakat'. Karena itulah jumlah murid disekolah ini sangat sedikit. Yah bisa dihitung dalam puluhan. Soal kenapa sekolah ini tidak memakai tingkatan kelas, itu karena pemberian mata pelajarannya sangat sedikit. Hanya tiga pelajaran utama yaitu Matematika, Sains dan Bahasa Inggris. Sisanya olahraga dan ekstrakurikuler. Sebagian besar pelajaran disini dipusatkan pada musik. Jadi, sekolah menyamakan tingkat pelajaran siswanya. Dikelas kita sendiri umur muridnya beda-beda lho. Ada yang 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, bahkan 20. Yah, yang paling besar memang 20. Umurku sendiri 18. Kalau kau?" tanya Lavi pada Allen. Mengakhiri penjelasan panjang lebarnnya.

"15. Emmm… lalu ada berapa jumlah kelas disekolah ini?

"Ada tiga kelas. Kelas A, B dan C. masing-masing kelas isinya sekitr 20-25 orang. Sekolah lebih mengutamakan kenyamanan muridnya, karena itu sekolah ini juga memakai sistem asrama. Fasilitas sekolah yang lain juga sangat lengkap. Intinya, sekolah mengambil dan mengurus seluruh keperluan siswanya. Asyikkan?"

Allen terperangah. Betapa hebatnya sekolah ini!

Mereka berbelok dan menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa bisa sampai kesini?" Tanya Lavi padanya. Allen tersenyum tipis.

"Seminggu lalu, aku mengikuti lomba piano dikotaku. Inginnya sih cuma untuk dapat hadiahnya, ternyata Cross-sama mendatangiku dan bertanya apakah aku mau bersekolah disini. Karena saat itu aku tidak bersekolah, jadi… yah begitulah…"

Lavi tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak perlu malu. Hampir sebagian besar murid disini sama sepertimu kok."

"Seperti aku?" Tanya Allen bingung.

Lavi berhenti dan menatapnya.

"Kau, yatim piatu kan?"

Allen tersentak.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Kan sudah kubilang, sebagian besar murid disini sama sepertimu. Jadi bisa dibilang tempat ini adalah tempat berkumpulnya anak-anak yang tidak cukup beruntung. Surga kecil untuk anak yang tak mempunyai pegangan untuk terus berjalan." Gumam Lavi.

"Jadi tempat ini ibarat panti asuhan?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu, tapi tempat ini adalah panti asuhan khusus yang hanya sedikit orang bisa memasukinya. Tapi pada akhirnya, kita juga harus membayar biaya selama kita berada disini. Walaupun bayarannya juga sangat menyenangkan sih."

"Bayaran?"

"Konser."

Allen bertambah bingung. Tapi sebelum ia sempat beratnya lebih jauh, mereka ternyata telah sampai diruang pelajaran berikutnya. Ruang musik.

"Waww…." Allen bergumam kagum.

Ruangan itu sangat luas. Berbagai jenis alat musik tertata dengan sangat rapi. Seorang guru nampak duduk disebuah kursi. Ia memakai kacamata plus dan berkumis. Allen dan Lavi segera mencari tempat duduk.

Guru itu melihat Allen.

"Nampaknya ada murid baru disini. Kau yang berambut putih, maju." Perintahnya pada Allen.

Allen melangkah dan berhenti didepan guru itu.

"Namaku Froi Tiedoll. Siapa namamu?"

"Allen Walker, Tiedoll-sensei."

"Alat musik apa yang kau kuasai?"

"Emm… Piano…"

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, mainkan sebuah lagu untukku." Katanya sembari menunjuk Grand Piano disampingnya.

Allen duduk dikursi didepan piano itu.

Bermain piano didepan orang banyak sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari itulah salah satu caranya untuk mencari uang. Ia berpikir sejenak_. _

Kemudian, jemarinya mulai bergerak. Menari diatas tuts-tuts piano yang berwarna gading.

Nada-nada mulai terdengar . Ia membuka mulutnya dan mulai bernyanyi.

_**Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume**_

Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
douka konoko ni ai wo  
tsunaida te ni kisu wo

**Semua orang dalam ruangan itu terkesima. Mereka bagaikan tersihir oleh alunan melodi yang dimainkan Allen.**

**.**

**Akhirnya lagu itu selesai.**

**Lavi bertepuk tangan, diikuti oleh seluruh murid diruangan itu. Ruangan itu riuh rendah oleh aplaus meriah dari semua orang. Namun, ada seorang murid yang tidak ikut bertepuk tangan. Malah, sekarang ia menatap Allen tajam. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam panjang.**

**Tiedoll sensei menepuk pundaknya.**

"**Bagus, kau hebat Allen Walker."**

**Allen tersenyum.**

**Terimakasih, sensei."**

**Pelajaran berlangsung selama dua jam. Pelajarannya cukup menyenangkan bagi Allen. Ia juga sangat senang saat menyaksikan secara live pertunjukkan spektakuler dari teman-teman sekelasnya itu.**

**Sungguh hebat.**

**Nampaknya tak ada seorang amatiran pun dikelas itu.**

Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi. Allen menghentikan gerakan jemarinya. Lavi dan gadis berambut panjang yang dilihatnya dikelas tadi menghampiri.

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Maaf baru menyapamu sekarang, Allen-kun. Namaku Lenalee Lee. Salam kenal."

"Ah, iya." Allen menerima uluran tangan Lenalee.

"Rasanya, aku pernah mendengar nama itu…. Ah, orang yang mengantarku kesini tadi juga bernama Lee… " Gumam Allen.

Lenalee tersenyum manis.

"Hahahaha, iya. Dia memang kakakku. Dia bekerja disini."

"Hei, ke kafetaria yuk. Laper nih." Kata Lavi yang akhirnya membuka suara.

Allen mengangguk. Dia memang sudah sangat lapar.

Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan.

Ternyata benar kata Lavi, kedua orangtua Lenalee sudah meniggal dunia. Keluarganya kini hanya tinggal kakaknya itu saja.

Kafetarianya lumayan luas. Dibeberapa tempat, terdapat bangku dan meja panjang . Cukup nyaman.

Mereka segera memesan makanan.

"Emmmm… Kita nggak usah bayar kan?" Tanya Allen ragu. Ia memang hanya membawa uang seadanya.

Lavi tertawa.

"Tenang, sebanyak apapun kau makan, tidak akan ditarik bayaran."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku mau, Burger, spaghetti, ayam pedas manis, chapcay, fuyung hay, ayam bakar, kepiting goreng, tempura, tahu sayur, ayam rica-rica, bakso, dan untuk penutupnya 30 tusuk kue dango saja,"

Jerry, si penjaga kafetaria sekaligus koki terbengong-bengong.

"Benar kau bisa menghabiskan semua itu?"

Allen mengangguk.

"Aku biasa makan segitu sih."

Lavi tertawa terbahak-bahak. Belum pernah ia bertemu dengan manusia karet yang asli selain di anime favoritnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pesanan mereka telah jadi.

Mereka segera mencari tempat untuk duduk, namun hampir semua bangku disana penuh. Tentu tidak cukup untuk menampung makanan Allen yang terlalu banyak itu. Tiba-tiba Lavi melihat sebuah bangku yang cukup lengang. Hanya seorang pemuda yang duduk dibangku itu. Ia berlari menghampiri pemuda itu.

"YUU!" Lavi memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang, membuat pemuda itu tersedak udonnya.

"Lepaskan aku! Baka Usagi!" Bentak pemuda itu. Lavi hanya cengengesan.

"Aku boleh duduk disini ya, Yuu?"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu." Kata pemuda itu sembari melempar deathglare pada Lavi.

"Oke, kita duduk disini."

Allen mulai melahap makanannya.

"Oh iya, Allen. Kau belum berkenalan dengan Yuu kan? Nah kenalkan, namanya Yuu Kanda. Umurnya sama denganku. Spesialisasinya biola."

Allen mengulurkan tangannya. Namun tidak ada tanda bahwa pemuda itu akan membalas uluran tangannya, jadi ia menariknya kembali.

Suasana jadi agak canggung.

"Eh, Allen. Selain piano kamu punya bakat apa lagi?" Tanya Lenalee berusaha menghilang kan suasana aneh itu. Allen memandangnya bingung.

"Keahlian?"

"Lho, jadi kamu tidak tahu? Kelas A adalah kelas khusus. Hanya anak-anak yang sangat berbakat yang ditempatkan disitu." Sela Lavi diantara suapan spagettinya .

"Khusus?"

"Yah, misalnya Lenalee dan Marie..." Lavi menunjuk seorang pemuda berbadan besar dimeja tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"... Memiliki nada sempurna."

"Nada sempurna?" Tanya Allen bingung.

"Artinya ia bisa membedakan nada hanya dengan mendengarnya saja. Lenalee coba contohkan."

Lenalee nampak ragu sejenak kemudian mengangguk.

"Coba kau berkata sesuatu, Allen." Perintahnya.

"Ng... Hai."

"Itu nadanya do re."

"Eh, benarkah?"

Lavi tersenyum.

"Itulah bakatnya. Lalu kalau Yuu, dia bisa memainkan semua jenis alat musik tanpa cela sedikitpun."

"Eh, hebat." Seru Allen kagum. Pemuda itu hanya memasang wajah cuek dan melanjutkan makannya tanpa bicara apa-apa.

"Yang lebih hebat itu Lavi. Dia bisa menghapal semua yang dilihat, didengar atau dirasakannya dalam sekali mencoba." Kata Lenalee sembari meminum sedikit _strawberry shake_ nya.

"Hie? Kok bisa?"

Lavi hanya tersenyum sambil mengetuk- ngetuk kepalnya dengan telunjuknya.

"Bukannya sombong. Tapi aku punya _photographic memory_."

"Ah, kukira itu hanya bohongan saja. Ternyata benar-benar ada orang yang mempunyai kemampuan seperti itu."

"Sebenarnya selain aku ada seorang lagi yang mempunyai kemampuan yang sama, dia juga murid kelas kita. Tapi... ahhh... hari ini dia tidak masuk..."

Kanda berdiri tiba-tiba. Membuat Allen kaget.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa ia berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

Allen mengerutkan alisnya.

"Anu Lavi. Apakah aku... berbuat sesuatu yang salah?" Tanyanya ragu.

"Ng? Kenapa?"

"Daritadi si Kanda itu menatapku aneh. Kayanya dia nggak suka sama aku deh?"

Lavi tertawa. Ia mengelus rambut Allen.

"Tenang aja. Yuu nggak marah kok. Mungkin dia agak sensi karena kamu mirip seseorang..."

"Seseorang?"

Seorang gadis melambai pada Lenalee. Ia lantas bangkit dan menatap Allen.

"Ah, Miranda memanggilku. Bye Allen, Lavi."

Lenalee pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Lavi menggamit pundak Allen.

"Sudah selesai ,kan? Kita pergi yuk?"

"Eh kemana?"

"Pelajaran berikutnya olahraga. Lebih baik kita ke ruang ganti duluan. Soalnya nanti keburu penuh."

Allen mengangguk paham. Ia membereskan piring-piringnya dan mengikuti Lavi.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, ini ruang gantinya?" Allen menatap keseluruhan bangunan itu.

Berbeda dengan ruangan lain yang tadi mereka datangi yang bisa dibilang 'Waooooww..." Ruangan ini Nampak sederhana. Ada beberapa loker dan cermin. Lavi memanggilnya. Allen mendekati.

"Kamu belum dapat pakaian olahraga kan? Nih, pinjam punyaku dulu. Aku punya dua." Lavi melemparkan satu setel baju olahraga padanya.

"Ah, terimakasih."

Lavi mulai melepaskan bajunya saat ia menyadari Allen hanya diam memandang baju yang ia berikan.

"Kenapa? Nanti keburu penuh lho."  
Allen hanya menggeleng ragu. Lavi menghampirinya.

"Nih, aku bantuin!" Ia menarik paksa coat Allen. Allen nampak panik. Ia berusaha mempertahankan bajunya.

Lavi bertambah penasaran. Ia terus berusaha menarik baju itu. Karena tenaga yang tentu saja kalah kuatnya, Allen kalah. Bajunya terlepas.

Lavi agak terkejut.

Keseluruhan tangan kiri Allen nampak seperti habis terbakar. Tadi Lavi tak menyadarinya karena coat yang Allen pakai memang berlengan panjang. Selain itu Allen juga memakai sarung tangan hitam yang menutupi tangannya. Allen meringis.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Lavi pelan namun cukup dapat dimengerti Allen.

"Kecelakaan. Waktu umurku 10 tahun."

"Jadi, mata itu juga?"

Allen mengangguk.

Lavi mengambil seragam olahraganya yang tadi terlepas dari tangan Allen dan memasangkannya ditubuh pemuda mungil itu.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu."

Allen menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Mereka memakai baju masing-masing dalam diam. Tanpa tahu, bahwa seorang pemuda lain, yang juga ingin berganti pakaian lebih dahulu, juga mendengar percakapan itu.

.

.

.

.

"Hoooowwww..." Allen kembali berdecak kagum ketika sampai digedung olahraga. Gedungnya sangat luas.

Lavi tertawa pelan.

"Hebatkan?"

Allen mengangguk. Lavi mendekatinya dan membenahi baju Allen . Ukuran tubuh mereka memang berbeda, baju Lavi membuat badan Allen seakan tenggelam.

"Kau tidak memakai sarung tanganmu?" Tanya Lavi heran.

"Tidak. Kurasa aku harus terbuka disini. Lagipula lama-kelamaan orang lain juga akan tahu."

Lavi mengelus kepalanya sembari tersenyum.

Beberapa menit kemudian, murid-murid yang lain datang. Kebanyakan dari mereka mendatangi Allen dan berkenalan dengannya. Allen merasa senang karena mereka ternyata juga tidak merasa terganggu dengan keadaan tangan kirinya. Malahan mereka nampak tertarik.

"Wah, keren. Kok bisa gitu sih?" Tanya seorang pemuda bertubuh gempal bernama Chao Zi.

"Hmmm... Bentuknya jadi agak mengkerut ya?" Krory juga ikut memperhatikan tangan kiri Allen. Pemuda kurus itu nampak menjulang tinggi dimata Allen.

Seorang guru kembali memasuki ruangan. Seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan mata agak sipit.

Murid-murid mendekatinya.

"Hari ini kita akan melakukan tes senam. Lakukan gerakan yang sensei perintahkan."

Murid-murid berbaris. Allen menempati barisan agak didepan karena tubuhnya yang pendek.

Satu persatu murid-murid menunjukkan kemampuannya. Ada yang bisa, ada yang tidak. Allen merasa melakukannya dengan cukup baik. Sampailah pada giliran Lavi.

Ia mulai meloncat tinggi, melakukan putaran 360 derajat dua kali, dan bersalto satu kali.

Murid-murid berdecak kagum.

"Moon Sault nya sempurna!" Seru Krory. Allen juga terpana melihatnya.

Lavi tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya bak artis tenar. Sensei itu memukul kepalanya dengan papan nilai.

"Adoww! Sakit Anita-sensei!" Kata Lavi sembari mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Kalau kau diam disitu terus yang lain nggak dapat giliran."

Lavi menyingkir dan mendekati Allen.

"Selanjutnya."

Kanda melangkah dengan malas.

Allen menatapnya.

Pemuda itu menarik nafas sekali dan mulai meloncat,

Semua orang tercengang.

Kanda melakukan gerakan yang sama dengan Lavi tadi, tapi jelas lebih hebat.

Ia melakukan putaran 3 kali dan bersalto dua kali.

Semua murid bertepuk tangan.

"New Moon Sault!" Kata Chao Zi.

Kanda berjalan ke sudut lain. Lavi mengejarnya.

"Ah, Yuu curang! Itu kan gerakanku!"

"Che, lagipula bukan kau yang menciptakannya."

"Argghhh! Yuu curang!"

Allen tertawa pelan melihat tingkah konyol Lavi itu.

Ia menatap pemuda yang kini tengah beradu mulut dengan Lavi.

_Siapakah dia sebenarnya?_

.

.

.

.

Allen membuka bajunya, digantinya baju itu dengan coat yang biasa ia gunakan. Beberapa orang disekitarnya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia melihat Lavi tengah menggoda pemuda bernama Kanda itu. Pemuda itu terlihat kesal, tapi Lavi nampak menikmatinya. Pemuda itu melepas baju olahraganya. Allen tertegun melihat sebuah tato menghiasi dada bidang pemuda itu. Merasa diperhatikan, pemuda itu menoleh padanya.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat, Moyashi."

Darah Allen naik ke kepala.

"Namaku Allen Walker."

"Hou? Moyashi tetap saja Moyashi." Kata Kanda sembari menyeringai.

Allen menerjang pemuda itu.

Perkelahian pun terjadi. Ternyata Kanda sangat kuat. Kemampuan Kendo yang sangat ia banggakan ternyata sangat berguna saat ini. Tapi, tetap saja ia tak dapat meremehkan Allen. Pemuda mungil itu mampu dengan lincah mengimbangi gerakannya. Dapat menghindar dengan baik, dari setiap serangannya. Akhirnya, tangan Kanda berhasil merobek kerah coat Allen, dan tangan Allen berhasil menarik ikat rambut Kanda. Rambut panjang pemuda itu jatuh dengan pelan dibahunya.

Draw.

Tiba-tiba Lavi sudah berada ditengah mereka. Ia memasang tampang seram.

"Maunya sih aku membiarkan kalian, tapi kalau dibiarkan aku takut kalian tidak dapat mengikuti pelajaran besok. Apalagi Yuu, besok kau ada acara penting." Katanya sembari menatap Kanda.

"Che." Kanda beranjak pergi dari tempat itu sembari membawa baju gantinya.

Allen memegang pipi kanannya yang agak bengkak terkena pukulan Kanda tadi. Ia meringis. Lavi menghampirinya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak mempedulikan kata-kata Yuu tadi." Lavi memegang pundaknya dan menariknya keluar ruangan. Orang-orang menatap mereka bingung.

_Betul-betul hebat anak baru itu._

_Hari pertama ia sudah membangunkan macan tidur._

.

.

.

.

.  
"Aduhhh.."

"Diamlah sebentar..."

Lavi tengah menempelkan plester di pipi Allen.

Lavi nyengir.

"Hebat, Allen-chan. Kau berani menantang Yuu."

"Memangnya dia siapa sih!" Tanya Allen kesal. Ia membayangkan raut wajah Kanda yang memuakkan tadi.

Lavi kembali tersenyum.

"Yuu itu, terkenal sebagai 'banchou' disekolah ini. Sebelumnya tidak pernah ada yang berani menantangnya seperti yang kau lakukan tadi."

Allen membuang wajah. Apa pedulinya? Yang jelas ia tidak menyukai Kanda.

"Hei, kita lihat-lihat sekolah yuk." Kata-kata Lavi mengagetkannya.

"Eh?"

"Jam pelajaran sudah selesai. Ayo."

Allen mengikuti Lavi. Allen tersenyum. Lavi jauh berbeda dengan Kanda. Ia sangat baik.

.

.

.

.

"Tempat ini lapangan bola, karena bermain bola tidak bisa dilakukan dalam ruangan. Lalu yang itu ruangan klub Ikebana. Lalu..." Lavi menjelaskan berbagai tempat yang mereka lalui kepada Allen. Allen hanya mengangguk-ngangguk. Tiba-tiba, mereka mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat indah. Begitu indah, tenang. Suara biola.

"Indah sekali..." Gumam Allen.

"Benarkah?" Lavi menoleh padanya. _Ave Maria_ terus bergaung.

"Iya, siapa yang memainkannya?"

"Yuu."

"Eh?"

Allen menelan ludah. Ia sudah terlanjur memuji pemuda itu.

"Kanda?"

"Hehe, kau tidak percaya bukan? Tapi memang Yuu yang memainkannya. Setiap sore, ia akan bermain biola di loteng atas itu..." Kata Lavi sembari menunjuk sebuah atap, dengan lonceng besar tergantung diatasnya. Benar juga, suara itu berasal dari sana.

"... hal itu menjadi sebuah hiburan singkat untuk kami setiap harinya..."

Allen memandang Lavi. Kenapa wajah Lavi terlihat begitu lembut ketika membicarakan Kanda?

Langit nampak mendung. Mungkin sebentar lagi hujan.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu keluar dari balik coat Lavi. Sebuah benda bulat bersayap.

"Apa itu?"

Lavi menangkap benda itu.

"Golem. Alat komunikasi intra sekolah kita."

"Alat komunikasi?"

"Benar."

Alat itu bergemerisik sejenak kemudian sebuah suara terdengar.

"_Lavi, kau bersama Walker?"_

"Ya. Cross-sama." Lavi menjawab sambil menoleh pada Allen.

"_Oh, kalau begitu tolong suruh dia datang ke kantorku segera untuk mengurus beberapa hal."_

"Baik."

Alat itu masuk kembali kedalam coat Lavi.

"Nah, kau sudah dengar kan Allen?"

"Ya. Dimana letak kantor Cross-sama?"

"Kau tinggal ikuti lorong itu, lalu belok kekanan dan naik ke lantai 3. Kau akan segera tahu ruangannya karena kantor Cross-sama memang paling mencolok."

"Bisakah kau mengantarku kesana Lavi?"

"Ah, maaf. Sebentar lagi aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat." Lavi mengecek jam tangannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa besok."

"Ya."

.

.

.

.

Allen menyusuri lorong gelap itu. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Gelap.

Benar-benar _Black Order_.

Ia berbelok ke kanan dan naik kelantai 2.

Disana ada beberapa siswa yang sedang duduk-duduk dikursi yang tersebar disana.

Allen tidak mengenal satu pun dari mereka.

Mungkin mereka anak kelas B.

Allen melewati mereka dengan santai.

Tanpa mengetahui, beberapa pasang mata tengah mengawasinya.

Ia menaiki satu tangga lagi kelantai 3.

Ada beberapa ruangan disana.

Ruangan-ruangan itu terkunci rapat.

Allen melangkah menuju ruang diujung lorong.

Ruang itu memang paling mencolok.

Dipintunya, banyak ukiran-ukiran yang menampakkan betapa kunonya arsitektur bangunan itu.

Ia mengetuk pintu itu dua kali.

"Permisi."

"Ya, masuk." Terdengar sahutan dari dalam.

Allen membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam.

Seorang pria berambut merah panjang duduk dikursi , dibelakang sebuah meja.

Diatas meja itu terdapat sebuah plang nama yang berwarna keemasan.

'Cross Marian. Headteacher'

"Anda memanggil saya, Cross-sama?"

"Ya. Aku ingin memberikan beberapa perlengkapan sekolahmu." Ia menunjukkan tumpukan baju dan beberapa buku di atas meja.

Allen mengambil perlengkapan itu.

"Terimakasih."

"Bagaimana, kau sudah dapat teman?" Tanya Cross sembari menyalakan sebatang rokok.

Allen mengangguk.

"Ya. Semua nya baik-baik."

"Lalu kenapa kau babak belur?" Cross menunjuk pipi kanan Allen dengan tangan kirinya.

"Ah, ini ada kejadian kecil tadi."

"Begitu?"

Cross bangkit dan berdiri dihadapannya.

"Aku harap kau nyaman berada disini." Laki-laki itu mengelus rambut putih Allen.

Allen merasa bahwa pria itu adalah orang yang sangat baik. Ia rasa ia bisa menganggap orang itu sebagai 'ayah' barunya.

Tiba-tiba handphone pria itu berbunyi.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar." Cross mengangkat handphonenya.

"Halo, ohh Ran-chan? Iya-iya tenang aku pasti datang kok. Malam ini kan? Ah, jangan marah dong. Aku sayang kamu kok Ran-chan. Hahaha..."

_Allen menarik kembali kata-katanya._

"Iya, bye. Love you.."

Pria itu menutup handphonenya dan menatap Allen.

"Ah, hampir saja aku lupa. Ini." Cross menyerahkan sebuah benda berwarna kuning keemasan bersayap pada Allen.

"Golem?"

"Yah begitulah, tapi dia punya nama. Namanya Timcanpy."

Allen menerima benda itu dan mengelusnya.

"Aku telah menentukan asrama dan teman sekamarmu. Semoga kalian bisa akrab."

"Siapa?" Allen berharap teman sekamarnya adalah orang yang baik.

Lavi mungkin?

Pintu diketuk dari luar.

"Dia sudah datang."

Pintu terbuka.

Rasanya Allen ingin menjerit.

"Terimakasih sudah datang, Kanda." Kata Cross sambil berjalan kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Ada apa Cross-sama?"

"Dia akan sekamar denganmu. Tolong bantu dia ya."

Kanda menatap Allen dingin. Allen balas memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tak kalah dinginnya.

"Moyashi..."

"Bakanda..."

"Wah, rupanya kalian sudah saling mengenal ya? Baguslah kalau begitu"

"Aku menolak." Kata Kanda.

"Aku juga." Allen membuang mukanya.

"Ah, tapi sayang sekali. Aturan disini satu kamar dua orang dari satu kelas. Dan dikelas kalian hanya kau yang tinggal sendiri Kanda. Aku tak mungkin membiarkan dia sekamar dengan Lavi."

"Lebih baik aku sekamar dengan Lavi daripada dengannya!"

"Betul. Lebih baik dia bersama si Baka Usagi."

"Kanda. Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku tak bisa memasukkan seorang lagi kekamar Lavi." Cross menghisap rokoknya dan menghembuskan asapnya keras-keras.

"... kau sendiri yang paling tahu tentang itu kan, Kanda?"

"Che." Kanda membuang mukanya dan melangkah pergi.

"Cross-sama..." Allen menatap pria itu dengan pandangan memohon.

Cross menggeleng.

"Kalau kau masih mau tinggal disini. Kau harus mengikuti aturan yang aku buat."

.

.

.

.

Allen mengikuti Kanda. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menoleh kebelakang.

Allen menggerutu dalam hati.

Akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah tempat yang nampaknya adalah kompleks asrama disekolah itu.

Beberapa orang nampak ingin menyapa Allen, tapi begitu melihat Kanda, mereka menunduk dan bergegas pergi.

Kanda berbelok kekiri. Allen terus mengikuti.

Mereka naik kelantai dua. Tiba-tiba Kanda berhenti. Membuat Allen menabrak punggung pemuda itu.

"Aduh..." Allen mengusap hidungnya .

"Che. Moyashi payah."

"Kamu yang tiba-tiba berhenti Bakanda!" Kata Allen tidak terima. Sudah nggak minta maaf, malah ngatain lagi. Sumpah ini orang nyebelin banget!

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Kanda mengambil kunci dan membuka pintu kamar didepannya.

"Ini kamarku."

"Kamar kita tepatnya, Bakanda."

Kanda masuk kedalam kamar itu. Allen mengikutinya.

Dalam hati , Allen memuji pemuda itu.

Kamarnya benar-benar rapi.

Kanda duduk disebuah kursi.

"Mulai dari sini..."

Kanda menunjuk tempat tidur sebelah kanan.

"...sampai sini..." Kanda melingkari setengah lebih bagian ruangan itu.

"...Adalah wilayahku. Kau tidak boleh melewatinya."

Allen menatapnya sebal.

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu aku tidak suka berantakan. Awas kalau kau membuang sampah atau apapun dikamar ini."

"Aku tahu Bakanda. Kau kira umurku berapa?"

Kanda menyeringai.

"Berapa? Kurasa lima tahun?"

Ingin sekali Allen menerjang Kanda dan memukul wajah pemuda itu. Tapi ia tahu. Tidak ada gunanya mencari masalah dengan Kanda.

.

.

.

.

Malam menjelang.

Hujan turun dengan deras.

Petir menyambar-nyambar.

Rasa dingin menyelusup dalam selimut Allen.

Ia bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam selimutnya

Takut.

Ia takut petir.

Mungkin ini adalah kenyataan yang paling memalukan baginya.

Tapi ia tak dapat memungkirinya.

Ia memang takut petir.

Ayahnya, Mana meninggal pada saat hujan turun dengan deras.

Dan petir menyambar-nyambar.

_Persis sepereti hari ini._

Allen ingat betul hari itu.

Peristiwa itu.

Kecelakaan yang tidak hanya membuat tubuh bagian kirinya cacat, tapi juga merebut nyawa ayahnya. Satu-satunya keluarga yang masih dimilikinya.

"**DHUARRRRR!"**

"Aaaaaa!" Allen berteriak keras. Ditutupnya kedua telinganya dengan bantal.

Tiba-tiba, ia merasa sesuatu yang berat naik keatas kasurnya.

Allen menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Kanda tengah berbaring menyamping disebelahnya.

"Kan..."

Kanda mendekapnya.

Allen terkejut.

"Kalau kau berteriak seperti itu terus, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur Moyashi."

Allen ingin marah tapi tidak bisa.

Ia merasakan kehangatan dalam pelukan pemuda itu.

Allen membenamkan dirinya lebih dalam, didekapan Kanda.

Harum khas Lotus, tercium.

Membuat perasaannya nyaman.

Ia tak mendengar lagi dentuman-dentuman petir diluar sana.

Ia merasa nyaman.

Matanya mulai memberat.

"Oyasu...minasai...Bakanda..."

Ia tertidur.

Kanda menatap bocah yang kini tertidur lelap itu.

Ia ingin bangkit dan kembali ketempat tidurnya sendiri. Tapi bocah itu mencengkram piyamanya dengan kuat.

Kanda berbaring dan menutup matanya.

"Oyasuminasai, Moyashi."

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Oh sumpah author kebelet pipis pas ngetik fic inhii!

Oh ya Save My Heart mubngkin bakal mi lanjutin besok atau kapan.

Bye!


	2. Regret

Welcome to the Black Order Academy 2

Disclaimer: Hoshino Katsura itu pemilik DGM. Kalo DGM punya saya, saya yakin yang ada cuma kisah nya Yullen, Laven ato Lavikan.

.

.

.

.

"Cuit…. Cuit…."

Sinar matahari menembus celah-celah jendela kamar .

"Nghhhhh…."

Allen terbangun.

Dilihatnya Kanda sudah tidak ada.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat kejadian tadi malam.

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah.

Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya dan bergegas kekamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

"Cklek." Allen mengunci kamarnya dengan kunci yang diberikan Kanda kemarin. Ia berjalan melintasi lorong-lorong. asrama itu. Diluar, ia bertemu Lavi. Pemuda tersenyum padanya.

"Bagaimana tidurmu semalam Allen? Nyenyak?"

"Lumayan."

"Ah ya hari ini nggak ada pelajaran. Kamu mau kemana Allen?"

"Lho? Kok nggak ada pelajaran?"

Lavi tersenyum.

"Setiap hari Jum'at dikhususkan untuk ekstrakurikuler. Setelah itu bebas deh."

"Ekstrakurikuler? Memangnya ada ekstra apa saja disekolah ini?"

"Banyak. Kalau Lenalee ikut Ikebana. Miranda kaligrafi. Yuu Kendo, dan aku sendiri ikut ektra melukis. Selain itu ada ektra yang lain juga sih. Mau lihat ruangan-ruangan latihannya?"

"Mau!" Jawabnya cepat. Ia sangat ingin menjelajahi sekolah ini.

"Oke. Ayo ikut aku!"

.

.

.

.

"Hahahaha."

Allen dan Lavi mengelilingi sekolah . Barusan ia dan Lavi menyelinap keruang klub Kaligrafi dan mencoret-coret salah satu karya milik Edgar, ketua klub Kaligrafi. Membuat pemuda itu marah-marah dan mengejar mereka.

"Ahahaha, menyenangkan sekali." Kata Allen sambil terus berlari, melintasi lorong-lorong sekolah itu.

"Iya, kan? Oh ya kita keruang klub ku yuk."

"Ok."

Ruang klub melukis tidak terlalu besar. Mungkin karena peminatnya sedikit. Allen melihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat tengah menggambar sesuatu diatas kanvas.

"Namanya Jack, dia dari kelas B."

Allen terkejut.

"Memang siapa yang nanya?"

"Hehe, pandanganmu kayanya penasaran gitu sih. Yuk kesini." Lavi menarik tangan Allen dan membawanya kesebuah pintu. Didalamnya,nampak Tiedoll-sensei yang tengah menggerak-gerakkan tangannya disebuah kertas gambar. Allen mendekatinya. Pria itu tersenyum dan memperlihatkan gambarnya pada Allen.

Allen terpesona.

Tiedoll sensei menggambar pemandangan sekolah dari tempatnya berada.

Gambarnya benar-benar bagus dan mirip aslinya.

"Ada apa kau kesini, Walker?"

"Ngg itu saya diajak Lavi, Tiedoll-sensei."

"Oh."

Lavi menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Tiedoll sensei adalah penanggungjawab klub ini. Apa kau berminat untuk bergabung Allen?"

"Hmm… baiklah. Lagipula aku juga lumayan suka melukis."

Lavi tersenyum.

"Klub ini enak lho. Bebas banget. Kau bisa datang sesukamu. Kalau lagi males ekstra kau bisa bolos lho."

Tiedoll sensei tertawa.

"Hahahaha, jangan ajarkan yang jelek-jelek dong Lavi."

Allen tersenyum.

Lavi mengambil sebuah buku sketsa dan memberikannya pada Allen.

"Ayoooo!"

.

.

.

.

.

Lavi mengecek jam tangannya.

"Ah sudah jam segini. Pasti sudah mau dimulai."

"Apanya?" Tanya Allen bingung. Tangannya masih asyik menggambar. Ia tengah membuat wajah Kanda. Lavi menambahkan berbagai macam gambar aneh digambar itu. Membuat gambar itu menjadi aneh dan sangat tidak mirip dengan aslinya.

"Konser Yuu."

"Konser, Kanda?"

"Mau lihat nggak?"

"Aku..." Allen menatap gambar yang dibuatnya.

"Bagaimana? Mau ikut? Aku mau kesana." Kata Lavi sambil tersenyum.

Allen mengangguk.

"Iya deh."

Mereka keluar dari kompleks sekolah, menuju sebuah gedung besar didekat sekolah itu.

"Ini tempatnya?"

"Yap. Ini gedung Opera milik sekolah. Tapi terkadang dipakai juga sebagai ruang pertemuan. Tidak hanya opera, ditempat ini juga sering diadakan konser-konser lainnya."

"Oh..."

Mereka memasuki gedung itu lewat pintu belakang.

Kata Lavi, pintu depan hanya untuk tamu-tamu penting. Kalau siswa sih, masuk lewat pintu belakang.

Mereka mencari tempat duduk. Tiga perempat bangku digedung itu telah diisi oleh para tamu. Sementara sisanya, kursi-kursi dibelakang masih kosong. Allen melihat Lenalee duduk disalah satu bangku ditempat itu. Ia menghampiri.

"Hai, Lenalee." Sapanya.

"Eh, hai Allen. Lavi."

Mereka segera duduk.

Ruangan itu menjadi gelap. Kanda muncul dari balik tirai.

Ditangannya, terdapat sebuah biola dengan hiasan yang sangat indah.

Ia membungkuk sekali.

"Konser kali ini bukan hanya Yuu sendiri. Tapi dia berkolaborasi dengan salah satu siswa lain sebagai penyanyinya." Kata Lavi sambil menaikkan sebelah kakinya keatas sebuah kursi didepan mereka.

"Lho, yang nyanyi bukan Lenalee?" Allen menoleh pada gadis berkuncir dua disebelahnya, gadis itu menggeleng.

"Bukan. Spesialisasiku Seriosa. Kalau Sopran, bukan aku yang nyanyi."

"Kalau begitu siapa?"

"Ssssttt...Mau dimulai." Kata Lavi sembari menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibirnya sendiri.

Allen terdiam.

Kanda mulai menggerakkan tangannya.

Nada- nada mulai terdengar.

Allen terpesona.

Tiba-tiba, tirai terbuka.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang keluar dari sana.

Ia mulai menyanyi

"_Win dain... a lotica..._

_En val turi, silota..._

_Fin dein, a loluca..._

_En dragua sei lan..._

_Vi va rules shutai am,_

_En riga lint..._

_Win chent a lotica,..._

_En val turi, silota..._

_Fin dein a loluca,_

_Sikatgura,... neuver..._

_Floreria... for chesti..._

_Si entina..._

_Lalalalalalala..._

_Lalalalala..._

_Fontina blue cent... des cravi esca letismo..._

_Lalalalalalala..._

_Lalalalala..._

_Des quantine la finde reve..._

_Win dain... a lotica..._

_En val turi, silota..._

_Fin dein a loluca..._

_En dragua sei lan..."_

"Siapa gadis itu?" Tanya Allen pelan. Lenalee tersenyum padanya.

"Namanya Jeanne. Dia penyanyi sopran terbaik dari kelas kita."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya." Jawab Lavi. Ia menoleh pada Allen.

"Dialah pemilik kemampuan _Photographic Memory_ yang sama denganku."

Ketika pertunjukkan itu selesai, Allen ikut bertepuk tangan.

Lavi berdiri, ia mengikuti.

"Sekarang kita mau kemana lagi?" Tanya pemuda ber_eyepatch_ itu. Allen menggeleng.

"Ngggg... aku mau ke toilet sebentar. "

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku mau ke klub lagi. Nanti kau menyusul ya?"

Allen mengangguk.

Ia berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong sekolah. Saat kembali dari toilet, ia melihat seorang gadis yang tengah berjalan pelan di depannya. Gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang. Gadis yang bersama Kanda tadi. Ia menghampiri gadis itu.

"Eh, hai." Sapanya.

Gadis itu menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum.

"Hai. Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Allen Walker, aku murid baru disini. Kudengar kau berada dikelas yang sama denganku. Salam kenal ya." Kata Allen sambil menjulurkan tangannya. Beberapa kali tangan gadis itu meleset diudara sebelum akhirnya ia berhasil menggenggam tangan Allen.

"Ngg?" Tanya Allen bingung.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa melihat."

Allen terkejut.

Tidak bisa melihat?

Buta?

Padahal penampilan gadis itu terlihat biasa saja. Ia tidak nampak seperti orang yang tidak mampu melihat.

"Aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa kok." Gadis itu melepas tangan Allen dan tersenyum. Ia mendekat, tangan kanannya meraba wajah Allen.

"Yuu, sudah bercerita padaku tentang kamu. Sepertinya kamu orang yang menyenangkan."

"He, Kanda bercerita tentang aku?"

Jeanne mengangguk.

"Katanya kemarin kalian bertengkar ya?"

Allen menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Begitulah."

Allen jadi salah tingkah, ia merogoh sakunya dan menemukan sebuah lollipop rasa caramel. Ia menyodorkannya pada gadis itu.

"Mau?" Katanya menawarkan.

"Apa?" Tanya Jeanne.

"Permen."

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng.

"Tidak. Terimakasih."

Mereka berbincang sesaat.

"Wah, wah, wah. Nona penunggu UKS udah masuk sekolah ya." Kata seseorang dari belakang mereka. Jeanne mengerutkan alis. Allen menoleh kebelakang, nampak dua orang berkulit hitam tengah berkacak pinggang dan bersender ditembok. Mereka menyeringai.

"Kenapa kamu sudah masuk Nona UKS? Bukankah lebih baik kamu kembali keranjangmu dan tidur?" Kata seorang dari mereka yang berambut pirang panjang.

"Mereka..." Allen ingin menghajar mereka tetapi tangan Jeanne mencegahnya.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, Allen..." Kata Jeanne pelan. Namun Allen melihat wajah gadis itu pucat, tubuhnya sedikit gemetar.

Pemuda berambut panjang itu membisiki temannya yang berambut hitam. Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Orang cacat kok bias-bisanya sekolah disini. " Kata pemuda berambut hitam.

"Paling nyogok."

Jeanne terduduk lemas. Tubuhnya gemetaran.

Kemarahan Allen memuncak. Saat ia ingin menghajar mereka, sebuah bakutou melayang disamping kepalanya dan menancap tepat didinding tempat dua orang itu bersandar.

Ia kaget dan menoleh kebelakang.

"BaKanda?"

Kanda berjalan melewatinya dan menghampiri dua orang itu. Mereka nampak ketakutan.

"Wah,wah,wah. Ayam petok-petok yang main alat musik aja masih nggak becus malah ngeremehin orang lain..."

Ia mencabut bakutounya yang menancap tepat ditembok itu. Diarahkannya bakutou itu pada leher mereka.

"... Sekali lagi kudengar kokokan tidak berguna kalian..."

Ia berlagak memotong leher mereka dengan bakutounya.

"...Kusembelih kalian..."

"Hiii! Maaf Kanda-sama!" mereka berlari dan menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa.

Allen terpaku menatap kejadian itu. Beberapa murid yang kebetulan juga berada ditempat itu bergegas pergi. Kanda mendekati Jeanne dan membantunya bangun.

"Dasar Bakahina, sudah kubilang kalau sakit kau harus langsung ke kamarmu. Bukannya istirahat, malah jalan-jalan. Dasar bodoh!"

"Yuu..."

"Sudah, ayo bangun. Obatmu habis, kan? Aku sudah memintanya pada Anita-sensei. Cepat kembali kekamar!"

Kanda memapah gadis itu pergi. Sebelum pergi, pandangannya bertemu dengan Allen. Sekilas mulutnya seakan berkata.

"Terimakasih..."

Mereka menghilang dari pandangan.

"Allennnn!"

Allen menoleh, Lavi menghampirinya.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa kan?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Yah, nggak kok."

"Syukurlah. Aku dengar dari Krory kalau Jasdevi berulah lagi. Hah, kukira kau berkelahi lagi."

"Hampir,sih. Memangnya siapa mereka?"

"Mereka Jasdevi. Jasdero dan Devit. Mereka memang sering membuat ulah. Sebaiknya kau tidak terlibat dengan mereka, Allen."

Allen menggerutu.

"Kenapa sih mereka bisa diterima disini. Nggak ada tampang jenius-jeniusnya."

"Hahaha. Aku juga sempat berpikiran begitu. Makanya aku nanya sama Cross-sama. 'Kenapa mereka bisa diterima disini?'. Cross-sama malah ketawa..."

"Kenapa?"

"Katanya, 'Kalau cuma tokoh Protagonis semua, nggak seru dong'. Begitulah..."

Allen tidak dapat mengerti jalan pikiran orang itu.

"Ah, Allen. Kita ke ruangan klub lagi aja yuk."

"Ok."

.

.

.

.

Kanda menatap gadis yang tengah tertidur itu. Rupanya pengaruh obat yang ia minum telah bekerja. Ia membetulkan letak selimut gadis itu dan pergi keluar.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jeanne?"

Kanda menoleh kesamping. Lavi menatapnya.

"Biasa. Dia telat minum obat karena terlalu semangat konser."

Kanda berjalan pergi.

"Apa kau mau selamanya seperti ini, Kanda?" Tanyanya serius. Bahkan ia memanggil pemuda itu 'Kanda' bukan 'Yuu' seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Kanda berhenti berjalan. Ia menatap Lavi tajam.

"Apa maksudmu, Bookman?"

"Apa kau mau, selamanya seperti ini, Yuu Kanda?"

"Mungkin. Kalau dengan begitu aku bisa menebus kesalahanku padanya."

"Walau kau tidak akan pernah bahagia?"

Kanda berbalik dan menarik kerah baju pemuda itu.

"**APA PEDULIKU PADA KEBAHAGIAAN KU SENDIRI SEMENTARA IA SUDAH TIDAK BISA BAHAGIA LAGI KARENA AKU?"** Bentaknya pada Lavi. Pemuda itu hanya mengerutkan alisnya.

"Yuu..."

Kanda melepas cengkramannya dan pergi.

"Jangan pernah... kau mencampuri urusanku lagi, Bookman..."

Lavi hanya memandang punggung pemuda itu dari belakang. Ia menghela napas dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan tampang frustasi.

"Hahhhh, dasar keras kepala."

.

.

.

.

Allen memandang keluar jendela. Nampaknya hari ini tidak akan hujan.

Allen teringat akan gadis tadi. Entah mengapa, ia merasa tidak enak. Ia menatap tempat tidur Kanda yang masih rapi. Sejak kejadian tadi siang, ia tidak melihat Kanda lagi. Pemuda itu menghilang begitu saja dan tidak kembali bahkan sampai jam makan malam berakhir.

"Kenapa kamu bengong, Allen?"

Allen terperanjat. Lavi telah berada didalam kamarnya dan entah mengapa , pemuda itu muncul dari dalam lemari pakaiannya.

"Lavi? Kenapa kamu bisa masuk kesini?" Tanya Allen heran. Seingatnya, ia telah mengunci pintu kamarnya tadi.

"Hehehe." Lavi tidak menjawab dan malah tidur-tiduran diranjang Kanda.

"Hei, jangan tidur disitu. Nanti Kanda marah." Kata Allen menceramahi. Ia teringat kata-kata Kanda kemarin. Kalau ia tidak boleh membuat tempat itu berantakan.

Lavi tertawa pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia nggak bakal marah kok."

"Terserah kamu deh." Allen duduk ditempat tidurnya sendiri.

"Hei, Lavi kamu tahu Kanda kemana?" Tanyanya pelan.

Lavi bangkit dan duduk dipinggir tempat tidur.

"Kenapa? Kamu khawatir?"

Allen menggeleng.

"Tidak. Masa udah segede itu masih dikhawatirin?"

"Hehe. Tenang aja. Dia memang biasa nggak balik-balik ke kamar sampai pagi. Dia suka keluyuran didalam sekolah. Bahkan kadang-kadang ada murid yang ngira dia hantu..."

"Oh... Hahaha..." Allen tertawa pelan.

Lavi menatapnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya pemuda ber_eyepatch_ itu.

"Eh?"

"Apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan?"

Allen tersentak. Kenapa Lavi seolah bisa membaca pikirannya?

"Tidak, itu..."

"Tentang Jeanne kan?"

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" Tanyanya penasaran. Memang itulah yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Aku paling ahli... dalam hal seperti itu..." Katanya sembari melempar-lempar bantal guling Kanda.

Allen menatap Lavi serius.

"Memangnya, Jeanne itu siapa? Kenapa dia buta? Apa hubungannya dengan Kanda?" Tanyanya beruntun.

"Jeanne ya Jeanne. Salah satu murid dari kelas kita. 10 tahun yang lalu , kedua orangtuanya dan orangtua Yuu meninggal pada saat yang sama karena kecelakaan pesawat. Saat itu semua penumpang termasuk pilotnya meninggal. Hanya mereka yang selamat."

"Karena itukah, dia buta?"

"Tidak. Ia menjadi seperti itu semenjak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sebelumnya ia adalah orang yang normal, sama seperti kita. Tapi, karena suatu kejadian, saat berumur 12 tahun ia kehilangan penglihatannya, indera perasanya dan juga hidupnya..."

"Hidupnya? Dia masih hidup kan?"

"Hahahaha, bukan itu yang kumaksudkan Allen-chan. Dulu, Jeanne itu pianis berbakat. Karena kejadian itu, tangannya cedera dan ia tak bisa bermain piano lagi. Ia juga jadi tak bisa melihat dan merasakan rasa apapun lagi..."

"Tidak bisa, merasakan...?"

"Yap. Makanan apapun yang masuk ke mulutnya tidak akan mampu ia rasakan. Bahkan kalau kau mencampurkan satu kilogram garam ke makanannya ia takkan tahu."

Allen termenung. Itukah sebabnya Jeanne menolak permen yang ia berikan tadi?

"Kau tidak pernah membayangkannya kan, Allen? Hidup tanpa bisa merasakan apapun yang masuk kemulutmu. Hidup tanpa rasa. Hidup yang hambar..." Lavi berdiri dan menghampiri Allen. Ia duduk disebelah pemuda berambut putih itu.

Allen memandang Lavi.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan Kanda? Apa mereka bersaudara?"

"Tidak. Mereka tidak ada hubungan darah sama sekali. Hanya saja, ketika kedua orangtua Yuu meninggal, Jeanne yang mengambil Yuu dan mengurusnya. Hahahaha... bisa dibilang dia itu pengasuh Yuu waktu kecil."

"Dia lebih tua?"

"Hanya satu tahun."

Allen terdiam.

"Sebenarnya ini rahasia, hanya Yuu, Jeanne dan aku yang tahu. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya , Allen. Kalau Yuu tahu, aku bisa dibunuh. Soalnya ini rahasianya yang paling besar. Ia tidak ingin orang lain tahu."

"Ng ... baiklah ... Ah, kenapa kau bisa tahu hal itu? Bukannya kau bilang dia merahasiakannnya?"

Lavi tersenyum.

"Aku tahu hampir semua informasi disekolah ini. Orang-orang memanggilku Bookman. Aku menjual dan membeli berbagai macam informasi dari semua orang disekolah ini."

"Menjual, dan membeli informasi? Apa maksudnya?"

"Artinya, kalau ada seseorang yang ingin membeli informasi dariku, dia harus menjual informasi yang sama 'harganya' dengan informasi yang kuberikan. Begitulah, hahaha..."

"Eh, aku sudah menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Berarti aku harus bayar dong?"

"Tentu saja." Lavi nyengir.

"Apa bayarannya?"

"Beritahu aku masa lalu mu."

Allen terpaku sejenak. Memberitahu masa lalu nya pada orang lain adalah hal terakhir yang ingin ia lakukan.

"Aku sudah memberimu informasi yang sangat berharga, jadi kau harus membayarnya dengan harga yang setimpal bukan?"

Allen tertawa.

"Benar juga. Baiklah. Kurasa ini bukan cerita yang bagus untuk pengantar tidur, tapi karena kau memintaku untuk menceritakannya ya sudah."

Lavi memasang pose sok serius.

"Telingaku berfungsi dengan sangat baik untuk mendengarkan."

Allen tersenyum.

"Dulu... aku hidup berdua dengan ayahku, Mana Walker. Ibuku telah meninggal sejak aku masih bayi. Kami hidup miskin tapi aku bahagia karena ayah selalu menghiburku dengan pertunjukkan badutnya. Ah aku belum bilang kalau kami bekerja sebagai penghibur jalanan ya? Kami hidup mengembara. Tapi tiga tahun yang lalu..."

Tiga tahun lalu...

"_Ah, hujan..." Allen menadahkan tangannya. Tetesan air hujan membasahi telapak tangannya yang kecil._

_Mana menatap ke langit yang gelap. _

"_Lebih baik kita segera mencari tempat berlindung."_

_Mereka berjalan menyusuri pinggiran jalan raya itu. Allen bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil. Tiba-tiba, dari arah jalan raya, sebuah truk besar kehilangan kendali karena jalan yang licin. Truk itu mengarah langsung pada tubuh kecil Allen._

"_ALLEN!"_

_Mana mendorongnya sehingga ia terlentang jatuh. Truk itu melewati tubuh kecilnya dengan mudah dan menabrak Mana._

_._

_._

_._

_Allen berusaha bangkit. Air keras dari dalam mesin mobil itu mengenai tangannya. Membuat tangan kirinya mengalami luka bakar yang sangat parah. Begitu pula dengan mata kirinya. Ia berusaha mencari sosok sang ayah. Ia benar-benar terperanjat tatkala melihat bahwa ayahnya telah tergeletak bersimbah darah._

_Mati._

_Mana Walker telah tiada._

_Hujan turun semakin deras. Kilat menyambar-nyambar. Allen menangis sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh yang sudah kosong itu._

"_AYAHHHHHHHH!"_

_._

.

.

Lavi terbengong-bengong mendengar cerita Allen itu. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Allen nampak selalu tidak ingin membicarakan tentang dirinya sendiri.

Allen tersenyum.

"Setelah itu aku hidup sendiri. Yah, dua bulan pertamanya sih susah banget. Aku hampir mati kelaparan karena belum bisa bekerja dengan benar. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana kemudian aku bisa hidup sampai selanjutnya..."

Lavi tidur-tiduran di atas tempat tidur Allen.

"Kau memberikan informasi yang sangat berharga untukku Allen-chan. Tenanglah, akan kujual informasi ini semahal mungkin."

Allen tertawa.

"Usahakan lebih mahal daripada informasi Kanda ya."

Lavi tersenyum tipis.

"Wah, bagaimana ya? Informasi dari Kanda tidak hanya sampai segitu saja. Harga informasinya secara keseluruhan jauh lebih mahal daripada informasimu Allen."

"Memangnya, informasi apa saja yang Kanda berikan padamu?"

"RA-HA-SI-A."

"Uhhhh..." Allen menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hahahaha, lebih baik sekarang kau tidur. Sudah malam lho!"

"Iya iya, aku akan tidur. Kau sendiri kembali kekamarmu sana!"

"Malas ah. Malam ini aku menginap disini ya, Allen."

"Eh?"

"Boleh ya? Masa kamu nggak ngasih sih? Yuu aja ngasih..."

"Berarti kamu sering kesini dong?"

"Yah, kalau lagi nggak bisa tidur. Aku bakal minta dikeloni Yuu."

"Bhuh!" Allen menahan tawa. Kanda ngeloni orang? Hahahaha.

Ia seakan lupa kalau ia mengalaminya sendiri kemarin.

Lavi tertawa.

"Yah, aku diusir terus sih. Tapi aku tetap bandel."

Allen ikut berbaring disamping pemuda itu. Lavi tersenyum padanya.

"Yuu itu, punya sihir. Sihir yang bisa menenangkan, sekaligus membuat orang ketakutan."

"Seperti tadi siang?"

"Ya. Itu sih sihir Raja Iblis nya dia. Kalau yang satunya itu sihir malaikat. Sihir yang bisa bikin kamu ngantuk kurang dari sepuluh detik."

Allen tersenyum. Benar juga.

Lavi menepuk kepala Allen.

"Sudah cepat tidur, ya."

Allen menutup matanya.

"Oyasuminasai, Lavi."

"Oyasuminasai."

.

.

.

Lavi tersenyum tipis saat melihat wajah Allen yang tertidur itu.

"Rahasia Yuu. Adalah Informasi termahal yang aku punya. Dan aku telah berjanji, tidak akan pernah mengatakannya pada siapapun tanpa seijin Yuu. Sekalipun orang itu memberikan informasi yang sangat mahal untukku. Maaf ya Allen."

.

.

.

.

Kanda menyenderkan punggungnya ditembok.

Suasana begitu sunyi.

Tak seorang pun yang memperhatikan sosoknya yang seolah tersembunyi dalam gelapnya malam itu.

Ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

Sebuah jam pasir dengan sebuah teratai imitasi didalamnya.

Ia menatap jam itu.

"_Yuu!"_

"_Ada apa lagi Alma?" Tanyanya dengan kesal._

"_Ini, hadiah untuk ulang tahunmu. Happy Birthday ya!" _

_Alma menyerahkan sebuah kotak kado padanya._

_Kanda membuka kotak itu._

_Didalamnya, ia melihat sebuah jam pasir yang berisi bunga teratai imitasi namun sangat mirip dengan aslinya._

_Alma tersenyum. _

"_Aku beli dengan uang tabunganku sendiri lho."_

_Kanda tersenyum tipis._

"_Terimakasih, Alma."_

"_Eh tahu nggak Yuu. Kata penjaga tokonya, benda ini punya kekuatan lho."_

"_Kekuatan untuk apa?"_

"_Katanya, kalau kita punya permohonan dan mengatakannya pada jam itu, maka jam itu akan membantu kita menyampaikan doa kita pada Tuhan."_

"_Paling kamu hanya dibohongi olehnya."_

"_Ihhhh. Kamu coba aja deh, Yuu. Ayo dong!"_

"_Iya iya dasar cerewet."_

_Kanda berpikir sejenak. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan menutup matanya._

_Alma menunggu sampai Kanda membuka kedua matanya._

"_Apa permohonanmu?"_

"_Supaya kita berhasil bikin band."_

_Alma tersenyum._

"_Semoga permohonanmu dikabulkan, Yuu."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kanda menimang-nimang benda itu sejenak. Cahaya bulan terpantul dari permukaan licin benda itu.

.

.

.

.

"_Yuu, ayo cepat. Sebentar lagi pesawatnya take off!" _

"_Sabar dong Alma! "_

"_Aku duluan aja ya?"_

"_Iya iya cerewet! Sana pergi!"_

_Kanda keluar dari toilet. Dilihatnya Alma tengah berlari-lari jauh didepannya. Ia berusaha mengejar, namun ia menabrak sesuatu._

_Lebih tepat nya seseorang._

_Ia berusaha bangkit. _

"_Maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?"_

_Kanda mendongak. Seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang pendek tersenyum padanya. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Kanda menerima uluran tangan itu dan bangkit._

"_Terimakasih." Katanya pelan._

"_Sama-sama. Eh siapa namamu? Kamu mau pergi kemana?"_

"_Nggg…. Namaku Yuu Kanda. Aku dan keluarga ku akan berlibur ke Paris." _

"_Ohhh.. namaku Jeanne van Heinkell. Aku dan keluargaku juga mau liburan ke Paris! Wah pesawat kita sama ya?" _

_Kanda mengangguk. _

"_Mungkin."_

"_Jeanne!" Seorang pemuda melambaikan tangannya. Gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum._

"_Kakakku memanggil. Sampai jumpa lagi, Yuu."_

_Gadis itu berlari meninggalkannya. Kanda pun pergi ketempat Alma dan kedua orangtuanya yang telah menunggu._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Saat diatas pesawat, Kanda melihat gadis itu duduk dua kursi didepannya. Ia tertawa-tawa senang. Pemuda disebelahnya hanya tersenyum tipis dan sesekali mengusap-usap kepala gadis kecil itu. _

_Beberapa jam kemudian, terjadi keanehan._

_Tubuh pesawat seakan oleng. Para penumpang terlihat panik. Apalagi saat menyadari bahwa api muncul dari bagian sayap pesawat. Alma menggenggam erat tangan Kanda. Kanda hanya dapat berdoa dalam hatinya. Tiba-tiba, pesawat itu meluncur dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa._

_Jatuh._

"_AAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Kanda membuka matanya, ia memegang kepalanya yang berdarah. Perih. _

_Pecahan-pecahan kaca jendela pesawat berhamburan dan melukai tubuhnya. Menancap dibeberapa tempat ditubuh mungilnya itu. _

"_A… Almaa…?" Kanda meraba-raba sekitarnya. Berusaha mencari keberadaan sang adik._

"_Yuu…." Sebuah suara terdengar dari bawah kursi pesawat yang terguling._

"_Alma!" Kanda berusaha menyingkirkan kursi itu. Ketika berhasil, ia melihat sosok adiknya yang terluka sangat parah. Darah membasahi tubuh anak itu._

"_Alma…. Kamu nggak apa-apa kan?" Ia sangat panik. Apalagi saat ia menyadari bahwa kedua orangtuanya telah tak bernyawa lagi, tak jauh dari tempat mereka._

_Alma tersenyum tipis._

"_Maaf…. Ya, Yuu…. Kayaknya…. Kita nggak bakal…. Bisa bikin…. Band….. maaf, Yuu…."_

"_Alma! Alma! Hei bertahanlah! Seseorang tolonggg!" Jeritnya, namun ia sendirian disana. Diantara mayat-mayat para penumpang yang telah tewas itu._

_Alma menggenggam tangan Kanda erat._

"_Maaf Yuu… Selamat…. Tinggal…." Anak itu menutup matanya._

"_Alma! Almaaaaaaa!" _

_Kanda menangis. _

_Alma telah mati._

_Saat itu sebuah jeritan lain terdengar._

_Suara seorang gadis kecil. Gadis itu menangis dengan kencang. Dihadapannya nampak sesosok tubuh seorang pemuda._

_Hari itu, sebuah benang tragedi telah terjalin._

_Perlahan membentuk sebuah ikatan._

_Ikatan yang akan terus membentuk untaian nasib._

_Yang takkan pernah terputus._

_Yang akan terus membentuk simpul lain,_

_Dan membentuk jalinan takdir..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Kanda terduduk diam diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah benda._

_Jam pasir dengan bunga teratai imitasi didalamnya._

_Tiba-tiba, pintu bangsal itu terbuka._

_Seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut pirang pendek menghampirinya._

_Kanda menatapnya dengan wajah datar._

"_Mau apa…. Kau kesini….?"_

_Gadis itu tersenyum tipis._

"_Kau…. Akan kemana setelah ini….?" Tanya gadis itu pelan._

_Kanda menggeleng._

"_Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin mereka akan membawaku ke panti asuhan."_

_Gadis itu menggenggam tangan Kanda yang terbalut perban._

"_Tinggallah bersamaku... Yuu. Setidaknya dengan begitu…. Kau tidak akan sendirian…."_

_Kanda menatap gadis itu hampa._

_Tak lama kemudian ia mengangguk._

_Gadis itu tersenyum._

_Senyum yang takkan bisa menyembunyikan kesedihan dari wajah manisnya._

"_Aku berjanji. Aku akan melindungimu."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Gonggongan anjing liar mengagetkan pemuda itu. Ia terdiam sejenak dan memasukkan kembali benda itu kedalam tasnya. Perlahan, ia bangkit dan pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nghhh?" Allen membalik posisinya dan membuka mata.

Lavi tersenyum.

"Ohayou Allen-chan."

.

.

.

.

"Aduh... harusnya kamu nggak sekasar itu dong, Allen..." Lavi mengusap-usap pipi kanannya yang membiru. Allen tersenyum bersalah..

"Maaf, Lavi. Kamu sih tiba-tiba nongol didepanku sambil senyum-senyum. Aku kan kaget." Katanya membela diri.

"Ukhhh..."

Tiba-tiba Timcanpy Allen keluar dari dalam coatnya. Begitu pula dengan Golem milik Lavi. Kedua benda itu melayang-layang didepan mereka.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Allen heran. Ia menangkap Timcanpy miliknya.

"Mungkin pengumuman..."

Kedua Golem itu bergemerisik dan terdengarlah sebuah suara yang dalam dan tenang.

Tyki Mikk sensei.

"_Perhatian, kepada seluruh siswa Class A. diharapkan segera datang ke ruang kelas. Pemberitahuan lainnya akan diberitahukan langsung disana. Terimakasih."_

Allen bengong.

"Bukannya hari ini kita libur?"

Lavi mengangkat bahunya.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi."

Mereka berjalan menuju kelas. Sesekali mereka berpapasan dengan murid lainnya yang juga tengah menuju kelas.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah berkumpul semuanya?" Tyki Mikk sensei meneliti satu-persatu murid didalam kelas itu.

"Baiklah, sebelumnya aku hanya ingin memberitahukan, Proyek akhir tahun ajaran kita akan dilaksanakan dua minggu lagi. Jadi kita harus membuat proyek yang sangat mengesankan. Untuk mengalahkan kelas sebelah..." Tyki Mikk sensei menekankan kata 'kelas sebelah'dalam ucapannya.

"Bagaimana kalau Opera? " Tanya Lenalee sambil mengangkat tangannya. Tyki Mikk menggeleng.

"Kelas B sudah memilihnya."

"Kalau begitu apa?" Tanya Chao Zi.

Tyki –sensei berjalan pelan didepan kelas. Ia mengambil setumpuk kertas _print-out_ dari atas mejanya.

"Drama Musikal. Aku pikir itu lebih bagus."

"Wawww..."  
Beberapa murid perempuan terlihat senang. Mereka mengharapkan untuk mendapat pemeran utama wanitanya.

"Aku sudah memilih cerita, yang pastinya cocok dengan konsep kita sekarang. Tapi aku belum menentukan pemerannya. Ada yang bisa memberikan usul?"

"Lenalee sebagai pemeran wanitanya saja Tyki-Sensei!" Kata Miranda. Lenalee tersipu-sipu.

"Ah kalau begitu saja tidak seru, bagaimana kalau kita undi saja pemerannya?" Usul Edgar.

Tyki Sensei mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Boleh juga. Baiklah kita undi saja pemerannya."

Tyki sensei segera menyuruh beberapa murid untuk menyiapkan potongan-potongan kertas yang sudah diberi nama. Ia memasukkan kertas-kertas yang sudah digulung-gulung sedemikian rupa itu kedalam topinya.

"Siapa yang mau mengambilnya?"

Terjadi keributan sejenak. Masing-masing ingin maju untuk mengambil kertas itu. Akhirnya diputuskan bahwa Jeanne yang akan mengambilnya. Tentu saja, ia _tidak mungkin_ bisa curang.

Ia maju dan mengambil sebuah gulungan kertas dari dalam topi itu dan menyerahkannya pada Tyki Sensei.

"Hmmm... yang pertama, pemeran antagonis prianya... Lavi..."

Beberapa murid bersuit-suit. Lavi tersenyum lebar.

"Antagonis? Nggak apa-apa deh."

Jeanne mengambil selembar kertas lagi.

"Pemeran utama prianya... Yuu Kanda..."

Murid-murid wanita terpekik pelan. Kanda memasang ekspresi cueknya seperti biasa.

Jeanne memasukkan tangannya sekali lagi kedalam topi itu.

"Baiklah pemeran utama wanitanya..."

Para murid perempuan dalam kelas itu berdoa dalam hati. Tentu saja mereka berharap mendapat pemeran utama wanita dan didampingi oleh Lavi dan Kanda. Duo Pangeran dari kelas mereka.

"...Allen Walker..."

DHUARRR!

Serentak semua murid dikelas itu menoleh pada Allen. Allen sendiri hanya terbengong-bengong shock.

"A... apa...?"

Lavi tertawa.

"Selamat ya, Allen-hime."

Murid-murid wanita merutuk kesal. Tapi apa daya? Nasi telah menjadi bubur, tak ada teknologi yang bisa mengubah bubur menjadi nasi kembali.

"Baiklah, pemeran figuran lainnya akan ditentukan nanti. Sekarang para pemeran utama ambil naskah masing-masing." Kata Tyki Mikk sembari menyodorkan lembaran-lembaran kertas naskah.

Lenalee mengangkat tangannya lagi.

"Maaf sebelumnya Tyki-sensei. Memangnya drama apa yang akan kita mainkan?"

Tyki sensei tersenyum.

Lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Ice anda Dark. Second Hand of Time..."

TBC

* * *

**Wah akhirnya chap dua apdet juga minna!**

**Seneng deh seneng!**

**Lha, kenapa mii masukin oc kesini?**

**Begini ceritanya...**

**Pada suatu hari, seorang gadis smp gaje nan aneh tengah mengkhayal didalam kamarnya. Didalam otaknya yang biasanya terisi hal-hal gaib dan tidak normal, tercetus sebuah ide untuk membuat sebuah cerita. Ia telah memikirkan berbagai hal tentang cerita itu dan akhirnya dengan semangat mengetiknya. Namun, ketika ia sedang asyik-asyiknya menuangkan idenya, ia menyadari sesuatu.**

**Pemeran wanitanya tidak ada.**

**Gadis itu shock saat sadar bahwa ia hanya memikirkan hubungan antara pemeran pria satu dengan pemeran pria lainnya. (Dengan kata lain, cerita yang ia buat adalah cerita Boys Love)**

**Ia benar-benar bingung.**

**Ketika itu terlintas wajah seorang tokoh wanita dari anime tersebut.**

**Seorang wanita yang selalu tersenyum lembut.**

**Si gadis segera mencari identitas wanita yang memang tidak pernah diketahuinya itu.**

**Betapa kecewanya dia ketika menyadari, bahwa tak ada satupun informasi yang bisa ia dapatkan.**

**Ia tersudut dan berpikir.**

**Bagaimana caranya agar cerita ini tetap berjalan sesuai dengan konsep awal ceritanya?**

**Dan ia pun memutuskan, walaupun dengan takut-takut, akhirnya ia mengambil keputusan.**

**Gadis itu membuat sebuah OC, yang tidak pernah terpikir sebelumnya oleh otaknya itu.**

**Seorang OC dengan watak yang sangat pas dengan jalan cerita.**

**Lalu...**

Udah ah!

Hehehe, sebenernya konsep awal ceriata ini Mii mau make si cewek yang selalu dibayang-banyangin sama Kanda itu. Tapi ...

NGGAK KETEMU! NAMANYA SIAPA?

Mii penasaran ampe sekarang SIAPA CEWE ITU!

Karena Lenalee udah terlanjur kepake, jadi nggak bisa mii pake lagi...T^T

Mii kira kalo mii menelusuri Google lebih jauh, mii bakal nemuin nama cewe misterius itu tapi ternyata NGGAK DAPET!

Itu adalah salah satu kendala update nya fanfic ini.

Jadi mii bingung...

Mau make siapa?

Dan akhirnya mii masukin OC deh T^T...

Nggak apa-apa kan?

Tapi tetep aja...

INI YULLEN~

(Ngibarin bendera Yullen)

Yah bisa dibilang Jeanne itu adalah tokoh antagonis di fanfict ini ^^

Eh, antagonis itu harus jahat ya?

Wahahahaha...

Entah bagaimana jadinya nanti fanfict ini...

Jangan pernah berharap mii akan membuat pair Kanda x Alma ya ^=^!

Kanda: Teme Otaku, sadarlah. Kau sudah memakai dua lembar Ms Word untuk mengetik koment tidak berguna dan SANGAT panjang ini.

Mii: Ah maaf Bakanda

Kanda: What? Kamu manggil aku apa?

Mii: BAKANDA!

Allen: Lho, tumben kamu kasar sama Kanda? Biasanya juga jadi pemuja nya dia?

Mii: Hmmmm... emememmmmm... itu gara-gara... CEWE YANG KANDA SELALU BAYANGIN! Huweeeeeeeeeee! LAVIIIIII! (NGacir ke Lavi)

Lavi: (Sweat drop) Cupcupcup, kenapa adikku? Kamu ditolak yuu lagi ya?

Mii: iya lavi-nii! Huwweeeeee!

Kanda & Allen: ==

Mii: Oh iya, mii ada berita buruk nih...

Allen: Apa?

Mii: Emmm... kayanya mii bakal hiatus deh...

READERS + TOKOH2: WHATTTTT? FANFIC INI AJAH BELUM SELESE! (ngelempar tomat busuk)

Mii: Kyaaaaa! (Sembunyi dibalik pintu)

GOMENNNNN! Soalnya mii uda kelas tigaaa! Tugas-tugas mulai numpuk dan berbagai ujian mulai datang! Huweeeee (meratapi nasib)

Kanda: Berarti fic ini bakal DISCONTINUED dong?

Mi: ENGGAK LAH BAKANDA! Mii akan berusaha unrtuk mengapdet fic ini sampe selesai! Sebelum ujian2 datang! Tapi kalo nggak bisa dan fic ini terpaksa hiatus, gomen ya...

Ah review pleaseeee!


	3. Remember

Disclaimer: DGM adalah milik saya dimasa depan *dilempar bata*

boong boong, DGM punya Hoshino Katsura-sensei nan caem muah :*

.

.

**Welcome to Black Order Academy**

.

.

.

**3**

**.**

**.**

**Remember  
**

.

.

"Ahhhh…. Sa-sakit, Bakanda!"

"Sudahlah…. Tenang Teme Moyashi. Kalau kau tidak tenang posisinya nggak akan pas."

"Ta-tapi…. Akh! Ini sakit!" Pemuda itu menggigit bibirnya. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pasrah pada tembok putih kusam didepannya.

"Sa….kit…." Pemuda itu mendesah keras. Tangannya menggaruk tembok dengan kasar.

"Che, berhentilah mengeluh…." Pemuda berambut panjang dibelakangnya melakukan sekali sentakan dan sukses membuat pemuda berkulit pucat dihadapannya berteriak.

"SAKIT BAKANDA! NGGAK USAH TERLALU KENCANG MASANG KORSETNYA!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Bakanda' itu pun hanya mengikat tali korset si 'Teme Moyashi' dan menatapnya.

"Kau pikir aku suka disuruh memakaikan gaunmu? Andai saja kau perempuan aku tak perlu melakukan semua ini, bodoh."

Allen memandang pemuda itu marah. Namun kencangnya korset yang memeluk pinggangnya membuat ia sesak dan malas untuk adu mulut dengan orang itu.

Kanda melemparkan gaun berwarna _thistle_ pada Allen.

"Pakai sendiri."

Tanpa kau suruh pun aku lebih baik memakainya sendiri!"

"Ya sudah."

Kanda duduk diatas kursi panjang yang ada diruang ganti dadakan tersebut. Ia menyeka keringat yang mengucur dari dahinya akibat panasnya siang itu. Ditambah lagi kostum bangsawan jaman _Renaissance_ yang digunakannya membuatnya merasa gerah.

Allen menatap gaun didepannya.

Alisnya mengernyit.

"_Gimana cara memakai nya?"_

Sempat terlintas dalam pikirannya untuk meminta tolong pada Kanda, namun gengsinya membuatnya batal melakukan hal tersebut.

Ia pun mencoba menerka-nerka bagian-mana-yang-harus-dipakai-dimana dengan kemampuannya sendiri.

"Haaaaaaahhhhh, kenapa harus begini sihhh?"

**_Flashback_**

"Yak, jadi kalian sudah mengerti peran masing-masing kan? Sekarang kalian cepat ganti pakaian kalian dengan baju-baju yang telah kusiapkan. Untuk persiapan pemilihan baju mana yang akan kalian pakai saat pementasan nanti."

Tyki-sensei menunjukkan tiga kardus lumayan besar yang masing-masing berisi lima-set pakaian. Dua kardus berisi pakaian-pakaian pria dan satu kardus berisi pakaian-pakaian wanita.

Allen, Kanda, dan Lavi yang saat itu baru saja diberi pengarahan tentang jalan cerita drama, lagu-lagu yang harus dimainkan dan karakteristik peran masing-masing pun berdiri dan menatap kardus-kardus yang ditunjukkan oleh Tyki-sensei.

Allen, yang saat itu masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar karena shock akibat terpilihnya dia sebagai ratu kecantikan-plak-pemeran wanita utama dalam drama tersebut hanya menatap kardus dihadapannya dengan pandangan tolol.

"Tunggu apalagi? Cepat coba pakaian kalian." Tyki Sensei mendorong mereka menuju ruang ganti dadakan yang ia buat didalam ruang kelas yang sangat besar itu.

Tiba-tiba, Lenalee muncul dari balik pintu, ia nampak sangat manis dengan gaun putih sederhana yang ia kenakan. Ia berperan sebagai teman Freedert, Lucia.

"Lavi, bisa aku minta bantuanmu?" Gadis itu menghampiri Lavi dengan wajah agak kebingungan.

Lavi tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, bantuan untuk apa?"

"Itu, piano di aula sedikit aneh. Sepertinya ada senar yang putus atau apa…."

"Oh, OK aku akan mengeceknya sekarang. Yuu, Allen, kalian ganti baju duluan ya. Nanti aku menyusul."

Pemuda berambut _scarlet_ itu mengikuti Lenalee menuju aula tempat mereka latihan yang terletak satu lantai diatas kelas mereka.

Kanda mulai mengganti bajunya.

Namun berbeda dengan Allen, pemuda itu menatap bingung kepada korset berwarna krem yang ia pegang.

"Gimana cara memakai nya?"

Kanda menghampiri pemuda itu dan 'membantu' nya memasang olahan tulang ikan paus itu ditubuhnya.

**_Flashback end_**

Kanda menatap pemuda yang tengah bersusah payah memakai kostumnya itu.

Ia sendiri telah selesai memakai kostumnya dari tadi. Tentu saja karena kostumnya tidak serumit kostum Allen.

Ia pun berdiri dan melepaskan resleting dibagian belakang gaun itu.

"Puwaaaaahhh…." Kepala berambut silver itu menyembul dari bagian kerah gaun. Ia nampak ngos-ngosan.

Kanda tersenyum sinis.

"Bodoh."

"Urusai, Bakanda! Aku bukan perempuan, mana aku tahu cara untuk memakai baju seperti ini!"

Allen menatap pemuda bermata _raven_ itu kesal. Kanda hanya menyeringai.

"Oh. Padahal kupikir kau itu perempuan."

Ia pun keluar dari ruang ganti. Meninggalkan Allen yang masih mencak-mencak tidak karuan.

.

Kanda menatap ke kejauhan. Dilihatnya lapangan sekolah yang dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon _flamboyant_.

Angin sepoi-sepoi menyentuh wajahnya. Menerbangkan helaian rambut sewarna malam miliknya dengan gerakan anggun.

Ia menutup matanya sejenak.

Sebutir keringat dingin jatuh didahinya.

Pintu terkuak.

Seorang gadis berambut _ivory_ memasuki ruangan.

"Yuu?"

Kanda menoleh. Dilihatnya Jeanne berjalan pelan ke arahnya. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun putih panjang yang Nampak _simple_ namun memberikan kesan dewasa baginya. Jeanne memerankan Second Hand of Time. Roh dalam karya seni keramat bernama sama yang menjadi kunci cerita tersebut.

"Hm."

Gadis itu meraba-raba bagian depan kostum Kanda. Berusaha merasakan bahan kain yang digunakan pemuda tersebut dengan tangannya.

"Ah, _lycra_. Sepertinya itu kostum yang bagus. Kau pasti terlihat sangat tampan."

Kanda masih mempertahankan ekspresi_ stoic_ nya.

"Kau juga. Gaun itu tidak terlalu jelek."

Jeanne tersenyum tipis. Namun, ekspresi wajahnya agak berubah saat mendengar hembusan berat nafas Kanda.

"Kamu kenapa?" Tanya gadis itu pelan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara agak ramai. Lavi dan siswa-siswa yang lain masuk kedalam ruangan. Dibelakangnya, Tyki-sensei nampak mengikuti.

Sepertinya mereka akan istirahat.

Lavi menghampiri Kanda dan Jeanne.

"Hey hey hey, mana Allen?"

Kanda menunjuk ke ruang ganti dengan dagunya. Lavi nyengir.

"Allen-chan, ayo keluar! Kami ingin melihatmu!"

"Ah, tapi…."Terdengar balasan dari dalam bilik.

"Ayolah. Semua sudah tidak sabar." Lavi berjalan ke depan bilik itu dan menyingkap satu-satunya tirai yang menjadi pintu masuk atau keluar bilik.

"Eeeeeh!"

Semua orang ternganga.

Semua mata memandang kearah Allen yang berdiri dibelakang tirai yang disingkap Lavi.

Semuanya terpana pada apa yang mereka lihat.

Oh, tentu saja kecuali Jeanne yang hanya diam dan berusaha memahami apa yang sedang terjadi dihadapannya.

"A-apa?"

Allen menunjukkan wajah kesal bercampur malu. Wajahnya memerah.

Ia mengenakan gaun _thistle_ yang dipilihkan Kanda tadi. Selain itu, ia juga memakai wig berwarna serupa dengan rambutnya. Wig panjang yang ia biarkan terurai menutupi punggungnya yang terbuka.

"Alamak…." Mata Lavi membulat.

"Kenapa?" Balas Allen.

"CANTIK BANGEEEEETTTTT!" Semua orang ditempat itu serentak menyuarakan ketakjuban mereka pada mahluk Tuhan paling seksi (?) yang berdiri mematung dihadapan mereka semua. Membuat Allen menjadi salah tingkah.

"Ap-apa? Aku nggak cantik!" Bantahnya kasar. Ia sendiri tidak mengetahui bagaimana penampilannya saat ini karena ia belum berkaca tadi.

Tiba-tiba Krory membawa sebuah cermin rias besar dan meletakkannya dihadapan Allen.

"Eh? Ini aku?" Tanyanya tak percaya sembari menatap bayangannya sendiri dicermin. Ia menyentuh permukaan cermin itu dengan tangan kirinya yang ditutupi oleh lengan gaun yang panjang.

Lavi cengengesan.

"Wah, nampaknya kita nggak salah pilih, nih."

Semua orang menjadi sangat bersemangat untuk latihan, apalagi setelah melihat pemeran utama dari drama mereka adalah 'gadis' super-cantik seperti ini.

.

.

.

"CUT!"

Tyki-Mikk menghampiri Allen yang tengah membawakan dialog Freedert.

Pria itu memukul kepala Allen menggunakan gulungan naskah yang ia bawa.

"Aduuuhh! Sakit Sensei…."

"Sudah aku bilang, kau harus menampakkan wajah malu-malu. Seperti Freedert yang tersipu saat bertemu dengan Elliot."

"Mungkin saja bisa, kalau saja lawan mainku bukan si Bakanda menyebalkan ini."

Kanda menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Memangnya, menurutmu aku senang mendapatkan peran ini? Lebih baik aku menjadi pohon daripada harus memerankan kekasih 'gadis' kasar sepertimu."

"Apa kau bilang? Bakanda!"

"Cerewet! Teme Moyashi!"

"**DUAAAK!"**

Lenalee melemparkan keranjang roti yang sedari tadi ia pegang kepada dua orang itu sampai-sampai mereka terjatuh.

"Kalian latihan yang serius dong! Yang lain aja serius!"

Allen dan Kanda bangkit dengan wajah marah. Allen melepas wig yang ia pakai.

"Aku nggak bakal bisa meranin Freedert dengan baik kalau Eliotnya kayak kamu!"

"Oh, tidak bisa berakting karena aku atau jangan-jangan kau memang tidak bisa berakting?" Kanda menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

Allen menelan ludah.

"Aku bisa!" Balasnya kasar.

"Sudahlah Allen-chan, istirahat saja dulu. Nanti latihan lagi. Sepertinya kamu udah kecapean." Lavi menghampiri mereka dan tersenyum pada Allen. Sebaliknya Allen justru merasa tersudutkan.

"Wah, ternyata pemeran utama perempuannya nggak bisa akting. Gimana nih?" Kanda menyeringai dan memanas-manasi Allen. Pemuda itu berteriak kesal.

"AKU BISA, BAKANDA!"

Ia memakai kembali wignya dengan sembarang.

'Gadis' itu menutup matanya.

"_Kau bisa Allen. Kau bisa. Jadilah Freedert. Gadis yang manis dan ceria…. Gadis yang mencintai Elliot…."_

Ucapnya dalam hati. Berusaha men-sugesti dirinya sendiri.

'Gadis' itu membuka mata dan tersenyum lembut.

Ia membuang kertas naskahnya kelantai.

"Maafkan aku, Elliot…. Aku tahu, kau harus pergi…. Aku tahu…."

Lavi dan Lenalee terdiam. Terpukau oleh aura aneh yang dipancarkan oleh Allen.

Kanda tertegun.

Ia mengernyitkan alisnya dan menyelipkan kertas naskah miliknya di saku celana kostumnya.

"Aku tak bisa, Freedert…. Pergi berperang dan meninggalkanmu sendiri? Aku takkan sanggup…."

Beberapa orang yang masih latihan di aula itu menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Pandangan mereka tersita oleh akting dua orang pemeran utama drama itu.

Jeanne menghentikan nyanyiannya, telinganya terfokus pada suara-suara yang dikeluarkan oleh dua orang yang diketahuinya sebagai Allen dan Kanda.

Allen tersenyum sedih. Ia bergerak maju mendekati Kanda dan menggenggam jemari dingin pemuda itu.

"Kau mencintaiku bukan? Ayahanda hanya akan mengijinkan kita menikah apabila kau menjadi seorang satria yang gagah berani dan mampu menjagaku selamanya. Kau tahu itu kan, Elliot?"

Kanda menatap wajah 'gadis' yang menggenggam jemarinya itu. Ia merasa ada yang berbeda pada diri Allen. Ia benar-benar bertransformasi menjadi Freedert. Kanda seakan dibawa ke alam kisah tersebut dan menjadi Eliot yang sebenarnya.

"Aku tahu, Freedert…. Maafkan aku yang menjadi lemah seperti ini…. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, aku terlalu takut meninggalkanmu."

Allen tersenyum. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan khawatir. Ada Kyle disini. aku tidak akan apa-apa selama kau pergi. Aku akan setia menunggumu kembali…."

Kanda merengkuh Allen lembut. Membiarkan kepala 'gadis' itu bersandar di dadanya.

Semua orang ditempat itu mulai meneteskan airmata.

Krory dan Chao-zi bahkan sudah menangis saking terharunya pada adegan tersebut.

"Freedert…." Kanda menatap wajah Allen sendu.

"Iya, Elliot…." Allen balas menatap wajah Kanda.

Wajah mereka saling mendekat. Beberapa gadis terpekik pelan.

Saat jarak antara wajah mereka sudah tinggal beberapa senti lagi…..

"YAK, CUT! LUAR BIASA!" Tyki-sensei tersenyum senang.

Sontak Allen dan Kanda menjauhkan wajah mereka secara spontan. Terdengar beberapa suara yang nampak kecewa terhadap dipotongnya adegan romantis itu.

"Kita lanjutkan latihan ini besok. Allen, Kanda, kalau kalian bisa mempertahankan akting kalian yang tadi aku jamin kelas kita pasti menjadi yang paling hebat diantara yang lain." Tyki-sensei melemparkan dua buah handuk pada Allen dan Kanda.

Allen hanya menutupi wajahnya dengan handuk itu. Berusaha menghilangkan bayangan wajah Kanda yang sangat dekat tadi.

Sebaliknya,Kanda bergegas pergi dari tempat itu menuju kelasnya untuk mengganti kostumnya dan kembali ke asrama.

Allen melepas handuk dari wajahnya dan menatap punggung pemuda itu.

"Kanda?"

.

.

.

Kanda menatap bayangannya sendiri didepan cermin kamarnya.

Ditatapnya tato bercorak tribal yang menghiasi dada sebelah kirinya.

Angannya beralih kemasa beberapa tahun yang lalu.

.

"_Yuu?"_

_Seorang gadis kecil memasuki kamar Kanda._

_Kanda, yang saat itu masih berusia tujuh tahun, menoleh pada gadis itu._

"_Kenapa?"_

_Jeanne mendekati Kanda. Bibir mungilnya tersenyum._

"_Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Yuu?"_

"_Tidak ada."_

_Jeanne memperhatikan Kanda yang tengah memakai bajunya. Dilihatnya bekas luka didada anak itu._

"_Kau melihat bekas lukamu lagi?"_

_Kanda mengeryitkan alisnya._

"_Tidak."_

_Jeanne termenung sejenak. Kemudian ia tersenyum._

"_Ayo ikut aku!"_

"_Eh?"_

_Jeanne memanggil Albert, salah seorang pengasuh dipanti asuhan miliknya, dan menyuruh laki-laki setengah baya itu untuk mengantar dirinya dan Kanda menuju suatu tempat yang tidak diketahui oleh Kanda._

"_Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Kanda pelan._

_Jeanne tersenyum lebar._

"_Kita akan membuatkan tato untukmu."_

_Mata Kanda membulat._

"_Tato? Bukankah itu akan sangat sakit?" _

_Jeanne menggeleng._

"_Aku tidak tahu, tapi itu bisa menutupi bekas luka itu. Lagipula tato lebih murah daripada operasi_ _plastik." Balasnya dengan wajah polos._

_Kanda hanya terdiam. _

_Sesampainya ditempat yang diminta Jeanne, Albert memimpin masuk kedalam._

_Seorang pemuda dengan piercing menyapa mereka._

"_Maaf pak, tapi disini dilarang membawa anak kecil." Sapa orang itu ramah._

"_Hm, tapi yang ingin di tato adalah anak ini, bukan saya." Kata Albert sembari menepuk pundak Kanda._

_Pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya._

"_Anak ini?"_

_Kanda menatapnya tajam._

"_Cerewet. Memangnya kenapa?"_

_Pemuda bernama Bak itu tertawa. Ia mulai mengerti kenapa anak sekecil itu sudah berani menghiasi tubuhnya dengan tato._

"_Baiklah baiklah, tapi aku tidak mau kau menjerit ya. Mungkin akan agak sakit sih."_

_Kanda membuang muka._

"_Che, aku tidak akan menjerit."_

_Bak tersenyum simpul._

"_OK, motif apa yang kau inginkan? Dan dimana mau ditatonya adik kecil?"_

"_Motif tribal yang itu, didada sebelah kirinya." Kali ini Jeanne yang menjawab. Rupanya sedari tadi ia memperhatikan jenis-jenis tato yang tertempel didinding. _

_Bak melihat gambar yang ditunjuk Jeanne sejenak dan mengangguk. Ia menyentuh pundak Kanda dan mengajaknya ketempat pembuatan tato._

.

"_Nah bagaimana?"_

_Jeanne berdiri dibelakang punggung Kanda._

_Kanda, yang tengah menatap cermin besar dikamarnya hanya diam._

_Beberapa detik kemudian, bibir tipisnya membentuk sebuah senyuman._

"_Bagus, terimakasih."_

_Jeanne tersenyum lebar._

"_Sama-sama, Yuu."_

.

Pemuda itu menyentuh tatonya, tato yang diukir untuk menutupi kenangannya.

'Nyuuut…'

Kanda menggigit bibirnya.

Mata _raven_nya nampak berkilat tertimpa cahaya lampu.

Keringat dingin membanjiri kening dan lehernya.

"Sial…. Kenapa aku malah sakit disaat seperti ini?" Bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, kepalanya terasa sangat pusing.

Ia memegang ujung tempat tidurnya, meletakkan seluruh massa tubuhnya disana.

Pandangannya memudar.

'Bruuk.'

Ia terjatuh.

.

.

.

"_Ah…. Aku pingsan lagi…."_

Pemuda itu memandang hamparan putih disekitarnya.

Kepalanya begitu pening.

"_Dulu, kalau aku sakit seperti ini pasti Alma akan bolak-balik ke kamarku sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa tidur. Lalu sewaktu di panti, Jeanne pasti terus menjagaku seharian…."_

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis.

"_Kini, aku tidak punya tempat bergantung lagi. Tak ada orang yang bisa aku andalkan lagi. Alma sudah tak ada…. Dan aku tidak mungkin merepotkan Jeanne…."_

"Kanda!"

"_Siapa itu?"_

"Kanda?"

"_Siapa itu?"_

"Kanda? Kau bisa bangun?"

"_Siapa kau? Alma? Jeanne?"_

"Kanda? Ah dia pingsan."

"_Iya aku pingsan. Siapa kau?"_

Kanda merasakan pandangannya mulai berwarna.

Dilihatnya sekilas bayangan _silver_ dihadapannya.

"_Siapa…."_

Kanda merasa pandangan semakin buram.

Kesadarannya perlahan pudar kembali.

.

.

.

Kanda membuka matanya.

Kepalanya masih terasa pening, namun panas tubuhnya sudah mulai menurun.

Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang dingin diatas keningnya.

"Siapa yang meletakkan kompres ini dikepalaku?"

Pintu terbuka.

Seorang pemuda berambut silver memasuki kamar.

Ia membawa sebuah nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih. Tak hanya itu, sebuah plastik kecil berisi obat nampak disudut nampan.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun?" Allen menghampiri Kanda dan menaruh nampannya diatas meja kecil disamping ranjang Kanda.

"Kau yang mengangkatku ke tempat tidur?"

Allen mengangguk.

"Iya, berterimakasihlah. Kau berat tahu."

Kanda hanya terdiam.

Tak lama kemudian ia berbisik.

"Terimakasih."

Allen tersenyum.

"Sama-sama."

Mereka terdiam. Allen melepas sepatunya, sepertinya ia belum sempat berganti baju sejak tadi.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

Allen menoleh. Ditatapnya pemuda berambut _raven_ disebelahnya.

"Soalnya tadi mukamu merah. Kukira kamu sakit jadinya aku kesini." Balas pemuda itu polos.

Kanda hanya ber-oh-ria.

Suasana kembali hening.

Allen merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana itu, ia mendekati ranjang Kanda dan duduk dipinggir ranjang pemuda itu.

"Makan dong. Susah-susah aku bawain bubur dari kafetaria kok nggak kamu makan? Itu, aku juga sudah minta obat penurun demam pada Anita –sensei. Sehabis makan kamu harus langsung meminum obat itu."

Kanda menatap mangkuk bubur di sebelahnya dengan tidak berselera.

"Nanti saja."

Allen merengut.

"Ya sudah kalau kamu mau tetap sakit."

Kanda menatap mata kelabu milik Allen. Mencoba masuk ke relung hati pemuda berdarah Inggris itu.

"Aku…."

"Atau kau mau kusuapi?"

Kanda terhenyak.

Ia mengerutkan alisnya.

"Nggak."

"Terus?"

"Nanti saja makannya."

Allen menjadi jengkel. Ia mengambil mangkuk bubur yang telah agak dingin itu dan menyendoknya.

"Makan!" Katanya sembari menyodorkan sendok itu kemulut Kanda.

Kanda membuang mukanya. Disuapi? Jangan bercanda! Itu hanya terjadi saat ia masih kecil!

"Tidak mau."

"Ayolah, bubur ini enak lho." Allen berusah membujuk pemuda berdarah Jepang itu dengan bujukan yang sering digunakan oleh ibu-ibu untuk anak mereka. Tentu saja ini membuat Kanda makin merasa kesal.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, moyashi!"

"Kalau begitu makan dong."

"Aku sudah bilang nanti."

Allen menatap pemuda itu sendu. Ia tidak ingin orang yang telah ia anggap sahabat, karena sering bertengkar, itu sakit. Entah mengapa ia benci melihat Kanda, orang yang ia anggap rival, atau saingannya atau apalah namanya itu begitu tak berdaya seperti tadi.

_Ia takut apabila terjadi hal yang buruk pada Kanda._

Kanda menjadi tidak enak sendiri.

Allen seperti tengah melakukan 'Puppy Eyes no Jutsu' padanya.

"Errrrr…."

Allen tersenyum senang. Sekali lagi ia menyodorkan sendok berisi bubur itu pada Kanda.

Kali ini, dengan enggan Kanda membuka mulutnya dan memakan bubur itu.

"Nah, kan bagus kalau kau mau makan."

"Che." Balas Kanda disela-sela kunyahannya.

Sebenarnya Kanda bisa saja mengambil mangkuk bubur dan sendok itu dari Allen dan memakannya dengan tangan sendiri. Tapi entah mengapa terlintas pikiran jahil diotaknya untuk terus merepotkan si Moyashi. Hm, benar. Moyashi-_nya_.

Setelah buburnya habis, Allen menyerahkan sebutir obat dan segelas air pada Kanda.

"Minum sendiri, atau aku juga harus meminumkannya untukmu?"

"Che, tidak perlu."

Kanda mengambil air dan obat yang diserahkan Allen padanya dan meminum obat itu.

Allen membereskan mangkuk dan juga gelas yang dipakai Kanda tadi dan bergegas membawanya kembali ke kafetaria.

Sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu, sekali lagi ia menoleh pada Kanda.

"Take a rest, and get well soon." (Beristirahatlah, dan lekas sembuh ya.) ucapnya dengan logat Inggrisnya yang khas.

Kanda mengangguk.

"Ha'i." Ia membalas dengan bahasa ibu nya.

Allen menutup pintu kamar dan pergi.

Setelah derap sandal Allen tak terdengar lagi, Kanda membaringkan dirinya dengan nyaman kembali ditempat tidurnya. Ia menutup matanya, bibir tipisnya tersenyum.

"Ternyata, masih ada…. Tempatku untuk bergantung…. Arigatou Aren Waka…."

.

"Allen?"

Pemuda berambut _silver_ itu menoleh.

Dilihatnya Lavi berjalan kearahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Lavi?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Oh, kau habis makan bubur?" Tanya Lavi heran sambil menatap ke nampan yang dibawa Allen. Tidak biasanya pemuda itu makan makanan yang begitu sederhana seperti itu.

"Tidak, ini BaKanda yang makan. Dia sakit."

"Lalu kau menyuapinya?" Tebak Lavi dengan nada menyelidik.

Allen hanya mengangguk.

"Ya begitulah. Habisnya dia nggak mau makan." Allen nyengir kuda.

"Ohhh…."

"Engh, sudah ya. Aku harus mengembalikan semua ini ke dapur. Bisa-bisa Jerry ngamuk kalau barang-barang didapurnya ada yang kurang. Daagh~"

Allen menuruni tangga asrama dan berjalan cepat-cepat menuju kafetaria.

Lavi menatap kearah deretan kamar ditempat itu.

Ia tersenyum. Senyum yang lebih mirip dengan seringaian.

"Hmmmm…. Begitu rupanya…."

.

TBC

* * *

Bales review nyok~

**KoroKorolo**  
Tentu aja pasti lanjutXDD

Thx buat reviewnya :D

**Keiji Wolf**

Makasi :DDD

**Akachii:** Gapapa :D

Yah bisa dibilang Jeanne itu adalah 'merica' disini XD

Owh, buat adegan yullen tentu aja ADA! XDD

Dan PASTI ada! XDD

Thx for rnr :D

**Aoi Sora:**

Kenapa sama?

Karena authornya juga sama! XDD

#authorsableng

Makanya dibwahnya mii isiin author note:D

Thx uda review ya ^^

**Ejey Series**

XDD

Bisa disearch di mabah gugel kok senpai XDD (kena pengaruh gambar2 transgender Allen)

Iya T^T

Yg bisa mii pake itu Lenalee n Road aja T^T

Sama kok XDD ketahuan malesnya

N skarang mii udah SMK! w #lempar2 granat (?)

Thx reviewnya,senpai :D

**Lalalu:** Iya donk :3

Itu mii ambill dari mangan DN Angel =w=

Karena ceritanya pas ya udah mii pake :D

Thx buat reviewnya ya :3

* * *

Ah akhirnya fic ini apdet juga -w-

Allen: Woy kelamaan tau! kasian readers ampe jamuran nunggunya! ==

Kanda: author sableng.

Mii: Nyeh, mii baru bangkit dari kubur tahu! setelah mengalami masa2 penerimaan (penggojlokan) #sfx: glek , jadi OSIS, akhirnya liburan tiba dan mii bisa mengetik lagi! XDD

Lenalee: Tapi lama . bilang aja kamu buntu ide ._.

Mii: ah lena kok gitu sih? DX

Komui: Yah intinya...

All: Review please?


End file.
